Promise: Vacation
by gromit41187
Summary: Sequel to "Promise" - (Still an AU where everyone lives...cuz denial is fun) It's vacation time for the rag-tag family! Fun in the sun, activities galore, and visitors popping in and can't forget the occasional shenanigans!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooooo I was going to wait until Monday to start posting this...but it felt super weird not posting something on Thursday so here we go. Promise, Vacation edition. So many fun things planned hehehehe...

* * *

"Oh wow!" Ally gaped after York opened up the suite they were given. "This is much prettier than the pictures!"

"I'd say you and Emma did a swell job there, kid," York chuckled as she started running around the room looking at everything. Carolina performed her own examination as York carried their bags into the room. "Pick your claim, kid. Which bedroom?"

"Um," he heard Ally thinking before feet running across the floor and doors opening. He waited a few seconds before she popped her head around a corner, "This one! Then you and momma can have the one right next to mine and Aunty Emma and Uncle North get their own rooms upstairs as well!"

"Alright," York chuckled knowing full-well that Emma and North only needed one room, but he wasn't going to say anything. "Wonder where they got to anyway."

"I think Emma was helping Wash get the others organized," Carolina answered following him back to the rooms. She opened the door to the one opposite of the one he and Ally were currently in and walked in. Sitting down on the mattress, she bounced on it a few times before falling back and stretching out across it.

"Comfy?" York chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Very," she replied rolling over onto her side. Ally bounced into the room and up onto the bed to lay across Carolina's side. "Of course, it appears we have an infestation in our room."

"Oh, well there's only one way to get rid of those," York grinned before swooping in and tickling Ally as Carolina held her down. Ally squealed in laughter and squirmed until she was finally able to slide out of Carolina's grip and went running from the room. York leaned down and gave Carolina a quick kiss before hurrying after her.

Carolina shook her head before pushing herself up off the bed and going to scope out the rest of the suite. Walking back out, she glanced around the small kitchenette and living room. There were plenty of chairs or couches and a screen on the wall. The only thing dividing the room was the spiral staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms. There were plenty of windows and a sliding door that led to a patio.

Walking up to the doors, she glanced out to see that the giant pool they had seen apparently branched out into different alcoves. Around there were the three suites that all resembled bungalows of sorts. She smirked when she saw Grif already stretched out and sleeping on one of the beach chairs in the one the Reds had claimed.

Strong arms wrapped around from behind her as stubble tickled her neck. She glanced over her shoulder to see York looking out the door. A few seconds later, Ally latched around her side and let out a sigh.

"It's super pretty here," she commented.

"Yea," Carolina agreed. "What do you want to do first on your list?"

"We should explore and then eat when we get hungry and then come back and map out a plan!" Ally replied bouncing next to them. "I think tomorrow we should go hang out by the beach cuz I've never been to one before."

"We can do that," Carolina chuckled.

"Sounds good to me," York agreed. They heard the door unlock and opening behind them. York looked over his shoulder, "Took you long enough!"

"Shut up," Emma growled. "Next time you get to explain how the credit system here works to everybody."

"Nah, that's your cup of tea," York chuckled. "You guys get the upstairs."

"I'll take the bags up," North replied. Emma nodded and placed her folder and data-pad down on the counter in the kitchen before opening and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Aunty Emma, we're gonna go explore! Do you want to come?" Ally asked bouncing over to her.

"Let me relax for a few minutes and then yea, I don't see a problem with that," Emma nodded walking around the counter to one of the couches.

"Grif's already made himself comfortable," Carolina chuckled.

"Yea. He didn't even want to hear anything I was telling them after I mentioned that the food is all included," Emma huffed. "Simmons said he would explain it later."

"How about the others?"

"Wash has them pretty under control," Emma shrugged. "At least he claimed to. Doc's in with them. I also already forewarned and apologized to the front desk and management for any and all problems that happen because of them all."

"Oh come on," York chuckled. "They aren't all that bad."

"I'm glad you're so optimistic," Emma replied. "Me, not so much. I foresee problems."

"At least they'll be entertaining problems," York pointed out.

"Good. You can deal with them when they happen," Emma smiled. North came down the staircase scooping up Ally when he got to the bottom and plopping down on the couch next to Emma.

"Are you rested yet Aunty Emma?" Ally asked.

"Couple more minutes," Emma sighed. "We can try and find that one place you said looked fun to eat at."

"Ok!" Ally agreed. "It looked really cool! It's underwater and there's a reef and lots of fishes that swim around!"

"That does sound really cool," York agreed.

"Should I go see if Uncle Wash wants to come with?" Ally asked.

"If you want," York replied.

"I'm going to!" Ally said jumping off North's lap and hurrying to the sliding door. "Which one are they in again?"

"The middle one, right next to ours," North replied.

"Ok!" Ally bounced opening the door, careful not to bump her parents and disappearing out it. Carolina watched her run over to the bungalow next to theirs and knock on the door before sliding it open and going inside.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Em," York smirked. "You know how to pick the spots."

"Thanks," she yawned laying her head on North's shoulder. She looked at Carolina, "Is Church adjusting to his temporary home?"

"That's an excellent questions," Carolina chuckled slipping out of York's embrace. "I should probably pull that out, shouldn't I?"

"Might be a good idea," Emma nodded. Carolina walked back to the room where her bag was and grabbed the extra data-pad that Emma had temporarily stored Church in so that he could enjoy himself as well.

"It's about time," Church complained popping up after she activated it. "Thought I'd never get out of there. You were right when you said this was a passive planet."

"Just don't go digging around in any of the Resort's systems and you'll be fine," Emma warned again.

"No problem," Church agreed. "I'm here to chill just like everyone else. By the way, that shuttle you told me to keep an eye out for should be here in two days."

"Thanks," Emma answered. She looked at York, "Th-"

"We'll talk later," York cut her off covering Carolina's ears as she glared at him. Emma narrowed her own eyes at him.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you," Carolina growled.

"No you won't," York grinned. The door slid open and Ally came back in followed by not just Wash, but Caboose as well.

"They're going to come with us!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yes. I want to see the pretty fishes," Caboose nodded.

"Well alright then," York chuckled. "How about we get this train moving?"

"What's everyone else doing?" Carolina asked Wash as North and Emma both got up from the couch.

"Um, Tucker is sleeping and said he'll fend for himself later. Doc and Donut went to check the place out," Wash ticked off. "Not entirely sure what Sarge and Simmons are doing, but as you can see, Grif has made himself comfortable already."

"I'll let everyone know where you're at if they come looking," Church replied. "Meanwhile, I will kick back and watch some movies."

"Have fun Ghost-man!" Ally waved as the group left. She grabbed onto both York and Carolina's hands.

"Alright kid," York chuckled, "Where to first?"

"Umm," Ally hummed before turning in a random direction, "This way!"

* * *

"Daddy, which one is that?" Ally pointed at a small, brightly colored fish as it swam by. She, Caboose and York were up against the glass at the restaurant looking at the fish and coral that were on the other side. The Under Sea restaurant was beach-side and far enough below sea-level that people could observe the coastal reef that was right next to it as they ate.

"Um, good question. Let's see if we can find it on the computer here," York replied tapping at the screen.

Carolina smiled before turning back to what Wash and North were talking about. A thought struck her and she looked at Emma, "So who's on this shuttle that's coming?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at her, "I get the impression that York wants to surprise you."

"Yea," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to be surprised though. I just can't think of who he would have coming here that would be a surprise for me. Any other family I have is dead."

"It's nothing really to worry about to be honest," Emma smirked. "Just wait and see. It's all part of his master plan."

"Yea, well his master plan better just not include a wedding ceremony at the end of it," Carolina grumbled reaching forward for her wine glass to take a sip.

"Why a wedding ceremony?" Emma asked giving her a suspicious look. Carolina cursed to herself and tried to hide behind her glass. "Who would be getting married?"

Carolina sighed, "He asked me the other night." A smile widened across Emma's face. That was when Carolina realized North and Wash had both gotten quiet and she turned to see them staring at her as well. "What!?"

"York asked you to marry him and neither of you told any of us?" North asked. Carolina shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why are you surprised by that? Have you not seen them together?" Emma chuckled. "They're practically married already."

"No, it's not that," Wash added uncertainly. "It's York. Normally he is loud and flamboyant to the point of annoyance about things."

"Yes, but if Carolina told him to be quiet about it, then of course he's going to listen to her," Emma pointed out. Carolina rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. "It's sad you both have known them longer than I have and I apparently have a better grasp of how their relationship works than you two do. My brother is whipped."

"Well congratulations," North chuckled holding up his glass in a toast.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A SHARK!" Caboose's excited voice carried back to the table. The four of them turned to look at them. Ally was on York's back and Caboose was bouncing excitedly next to them as a shark swam by them. "I wonder if it's related to Sharkface."

"So with the whole married thing, you gonna do the whole kid thing again as well?" Wash chuckled.

Carolina huffed, "If it happens, it happens. I'm not forcing it and I'm not actively going to seek out getting myself pregnant. There's still a lot of unknowns at the moment so to be honest, I don't know."

"I think the important thing is that you guys are happy," Emma smiled leaning over to bump shoulders with her.

"I can drink to that," Carolina nodded as the server came over with everyone's food. She waited until they walked away to see that the other three were still watching the fish. She raised her voice enough for it to carry to them, "York!"

He looked back and she pointed at the food on the table. He nodded and tugged Caboose's sleeve so that he would follow them back over, letting Ally down off his back and into the seat between him and Carolina as Caboose sat between him and Wash.

"Momma, did you see all the different fishes!?" Ally asked, amazement laced through her voice.

"I did," Carolina chuckled. "They're very pretty."

"And there was a shark," Caboose added. "It seemed nice."

"I'm sure it is," Wash chuckled. He looked at York, "I would suppose a congrats is in order."

"For what?" York asked as he started eating.

"Carolina told us the news," Wash chuckled as Carolina shot him a death glare across the table.

York paused, his fork halfway to his mouth and turned to look at Carolina, "Did she now?"

"It slipped out…" she rolled her eyes.

"What news?" Ally asked looking between her parents. York was having a stare down with Carolina who was refusing to look at him now. "What news?"

"Your mom and I are getting married at some point," York huffed looking down at her.

"Really!?"

"Yup." Ally smacked his arm. "Hey! No hitting the parent!"

"Then you better tell me these things, silly!" Ally rolled her eyes. "When are you getting married?"

"Don't know yet," York replied. "We have to iron out a few details."

"You'll be the first to know," Carolina added. Ally seemed content with that and went back to eating her food.

"I'd say another round of drinks are in order for the adults here," North chuckled waving down their waitress when she walked by.

"I'm fine," Carolina insisted.

"Momma, you're here to relax," Ally replied. "One more won't hurt you."

Carolina rolled her eyes as the rest sniggered around the table, "Fine. You guys are the one getting up on surfboards tomorrow. It'll be funnier to watch you do it hungover I suppose."

"Nah, it'll be like riding a bike," York chuckled. "Right Wash?"

"You realize it's been years since we've done this, yes?" Wash gave a dry chuckle. "I'm not sure I even remember how anymore. I mean, surfing in general is a huge difference from skateboarding which it's been how long since I've done that."

"Either way, I'd say it's going to be entertaining for us to watch. Right Emma?" Carolina chuckled.

"Oh hell yea," Emma laughed.

"Don't you want to try it yourself?" North asked looking at her.

"Nope. I'm perfectly content sunning myself on the sand and watching you're dumbasses," Emma smirked.

"Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have now made it my goal to get you out at least once," North smiled back.

"Good luck with that," Emma patted his arm. "I'm telling you now, it's not gonna happen. Especially if you all fail as miserably as Carolina and I think you're going to."

"Which the bar is pretty low on your success," Carolina added.

"I love how much faith they apparently have in us," York rolled his eye. He looked down at Ally, "What about you? Are you of the same opinion?"

"I am withholding my opinion until I see you in action," Ally replied diplomatically. "Uncle Caboose and I are going to build a huge sandcastle."

"It's going to be awesome!" Caboose agreed.

"We'll have to stop at the shops they have and pick up some supplies for you then," Carolina pointed. "In fact, I don't think any of us have anything for the beach."

"Shopping when we're done then?" York asked looking around the table at everyone else.

"I think Emma and I are going to wander off on our own for a bit," North said looking at her for confirmation. She nodded. "So we'll meet you back at the home-base later."

"Alright. Wash, Caboose?"

"I think I need to go with and make sure we get all the proper equipment," Caboose nodded.

"And I better come to make sure someone doesn't go overboard," Wash chuckled. "Did you guys pick a date night yet?"

York looked at Carolina who gave off a huff before turning to North and Emma, "How about it? Double date, Wash and Ally are gonna hang out for the night."

"Em?" North looked at Emma.

"If I must," Emma sighed.

"You must," Carolina grumbled.

"It's settled then. How about two nights from now?" York suggested.

"That shuttle is coming in two days from now," Emma reminded him.

"Right. Following night then?" There was a murmur of agreement. He looked down at Ally, "Does that work for you kid?"

"Sure!" Ally nodded. "That can be our girls day shopping then!"


	2. Chapter 2

York waited for Carolina to open the door. Ally had fallen asleep on the walk back and was currently draped over his shoulders. He gave a slight head nod to North and Emma who were already back and cuddling on the couch before walking to Ally's room. He laid her gently onto the bed and covered her before walking back out. Carolina was waiting in the doorway for their room.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and then probably go to bed," she told him.

"Ok," he nodded giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be in at some point." She nodded before going into their room and closing the door. He turned around and walked back out to the living room, pausing in the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. "Glad to see you stocked us up!"

"What's vacation without some drinking?" North chuckled back. "Grab me one too."

"Already did. Em, you want one?"

"Nah. I'll have a water though," she replied.

"Coming up," York replied grabbing a bottle out of the fridge. He walked over and handed them their drinks before sitting down across one of the chairs. "So what'd you two love-birds get up to?"

"Just walked around some more," North replied. "Saw a few more things that would probably be fun to do. In fact, I figured with the girls going shopping for the day, maybe we'd go do some deep-sea fishing. We can have a big cookout with what we catch then."

"Sign me up," York chuckled.

"So dear brother-of-mine," Emma started sitting up and looking at him.

"Yes dear sister?"

"Is there a reason you're not telling Carolina that your parents are coming?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "I don't want her getting all nervous about it."

"You're an idiot," Emma rolled her eyes. "So you'd rather have her silently freak out because she doesn't want to be surprised?"

"Hey, at least it's not a surprise wedding like she was worried about," North pointed out.

"Oh hey," York pointed his beer bottle at them, "Now that's an idea."

"York, no," Emma growled.

"No really, it's perfect."

"York, no," Emma repeated firmer this time.

"But it is!" York insisted. "I mean, if my parents are going to be here, why the hell not just do it? She's got the guys here. You guys are here. Oh man, that is perfect!"

"I swear to God, York," Emma growled. "Don't do it. She's going to kill you."

"Nah."

"North," Emma turned to look at him. "Tell him she's going to kill him."

North looked between the two of them, "Look…I'm all for whatever." Emma growled at him. "But I wouldn't surprise her with it. I'd at least tell her that's what you're thinking. You know she'll kick the crap out of you."

"Church," York leaned his head back. The AI appeared on the table above the tablet and looked at him. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to not surprise her if you want to live," Church agreed. "I mean, it'd be fucking hilarious to see her chasing you, but seriously…you want to live, talk it over with her."

"You guys ruin all my fun," York sighed.

"And tell her your parents are coming," Emma added.

"But that's no fun," York chuckled. "Besides, if I tell her, then I have to tell her everyone else that's coming too."

"You're ridiculous," Emma huffed. She sat up and looked at North, "I'm going up to bed."

"Alright. If its ok with you, I'm probably going to hang out down here for a bit," North replied.

"Don't need my permission if that's what you want to do," Emma smirked kissing his forehead and standing up. She looked at York, "Tell her."

"Yea, yea," York huffed. "Night sis." She waved a hand at him and headed to the spiral staircase. York waited until he heard a door close upstairs before turning to North, "You two seem to have worked things out…well let me rephrase that. You two seem pretty damn happy together now that you're together together."

"Yea," North chuckled. "She's pretty great."

"Good," York nodded. "I'm glad my best friend is happy. Though, as her big brother-"

"Only by a couple months," North interrupted.

"-As her big brother, I am still obligated to give you the 'Hurt-her-and-I-kill-you-big-brother-speech."

"York, think about it," North chuckled. "if, and it's a huge if, she would get hurt, do you really think there would be anything left for you by the time she got done with me?"

York thought about it a moment, "Ok, you got me."

"Plus if she hears you being all over-protective of her, she'll kick your ass."

"Nah."

"It's your funeral," North chuckled.

* * *

Carolina heard the door click open before something small jump up onto the bed and start bouncing.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

York groaned next to her and she felt him take his pillow and put it over his head. She cracked an eye to see Ally standing over them, all dressed and ready to go down to the beach.

"Ally, please stop bouncing on the bed," Carolina yawned rolling over onto her side. Ally stopped briefly before diving down and squeezing between them.

"It's time to get up though," she giggled at them trying to pull the pillow off York's head.

"Well it's rude to wake people up," Carolina sighed.

"Ghost-man told me to," Ally pouted.

Carolina held in a growl as she silently cursed Church. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Nope," Ally answered.

"Is anyone else up yet?"

"Aunty Emma was reading something on her data-pad," Ally shrugged.

"Go ask her to get you something to eat."

"But I'm ready for the beach."

"You need to eat and we need to pack lunch. Your dad and I also need to wake up," Carolina explained. "Then we need to get sunscreen on before we even leave to go down."

"Ugh, fine," Ally huffed before crawling off the bed and stomping silently out of the room and closing the door.

Carolina sat up, stretching her arms out before turning and looking at York who appeared to still be fast asleep. Rolling her eyes she turned to lay on top of his back, lifting up the pillow enough that she could reach his ear.

"Don't even think about it," York mumbled into the mattress.

Carolina grinned, "Think about what?"

"You were going to nibble my ear and you know what happens when you do that," he continued.

"I'm not sure I do," she breathed moving her mouth slightly closer.

York rolled over, dumping her next to him before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her up against him. He gave her a quick kiss, "Don't do it."

"Why not?" she replied grinding her hips up against him.

"Because," he growled, "You know there's no time so you're going to get me all worked up and then I'm going to have to go take a cold shower because our lovely daughter will come bouncing back in here the second she is done swallowing whatever food Emma is feeding her, thus interrupting whatever it is you're trying to not initiate-"

"Ya know," Carolina chuckled wrapping her arms low around his waist, "You are your own downfall here, not me."

"Yea, how so?"

"Because if you'd just shut up and go with it, we probably could've squeezed," she emphasized the word by grabbing his butt, "something in super quick. But no, you have to run that mouth of yours and use up all that precious time."

"And you say I'm an ass…" he growled at her.

"But you love me," she crinkled her nose at him before kissing him and slipping out of his grasp. He rolled back onto his stomach, grabbing the pillow to prop under his chin as he watched her start getting changed.

"I do," he sighed watching her pull the new swimsuit and cover-up she had picked up the night before. "I do have a question for you."

"Just the one?" she smirked.

"You are so full of sarcasm this morning," he chuckled. She gave him a smile as she pulled her t-shirt off and start putting on the top of the suit. He lost his train of thought for a moment.

"Are you going to ask your question or continue to drool?" she asked. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, ya know."

York rolled his eye, "How opposed would you be if we did a whole super small wedding thing here before we leave?"

Carolina finished tying the back of her suit before turning to look at him, an eyebrow raised, "I would say I would have to think about it. Why?"

He shrugged, "Just feel like it'd be the best time to do it. All our family will be here, the setting is as gorgeous as you are, it's quiet and peaceful and seriously, what better place?"

"Let me think about it," she repeated.

"Will you really?"

She walked up to the bed and leaned over to cup his face, kissing him deeply, "Promise." She turned to throw the coverlet on before slipping off the shorts she was wearing exchanging them for the swimsuit bottoms. York watched her walk to the bathroom and grab her brush and run it through her hair a few times before leaning forward. He heard the sink start.

"Do you really want to know who's coming tomorrow?" York sighed.

Carolina looked back at him as she brushed her teeth, "If it's important to you that you surprise me, than no, I can wait. Though I have a feeling who it is."

"Do you really or are you just saying that?"

"Well," she paused to spit in the sink, "I figure the only two people that you would even care enough about, that aren't actually present yet, are your adoptive parents, so that's my guess."

"Have I mentioned you're brilliant?" he chuckled. She gave him a wink before going back to finishing up at the sink.

"Not lately."

"You're brilliant," he repeated. "Are you ok with them coming and meeting them?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked coming back out. He shrugged. "You've told me about them before and they sound fantastic. Plus they raised you and even though you turned into an asshole, I'm sure that wasn't entirely their fault."

"Thanks…"

"But they were still important to you before you joined up with the military. Of course I would want to meet them. And I'm sure Ally will be tickled pink to have a normal set of grandparents."

"Not sure if normal covers them, but yea," York chuckled. "Now Emma can get off my case. Make sure there's coffee."

"You and your damn coffee," she chuckled walking over to kiss his forehead. "Yes I'll make sure there's coffee. Now get dressed. Any specific kind of sandwich you want packed?"

"Nope. You know what I like."

Carolina nodded before heading back out to the main room. Ally was sitting at the table poking at what appeared to be cereal while Emma was tapping her fingers on the table.

"Momma!" Ally cheered turning to get up. Emma gently grabbed her and pulled her back in the seat. "Aunty Emma, I don't wanna."

Carolina gave Emma a questioning look. Emma rolled her eyes, "She doesn't want to eat her breakfast. Nor does she want to listen to me."

"Ally, I told you that you needed to eat. You also need to still listen to your Aunt when she tells you to do things," Carolina sighed walking around the counter to check the coffee machine. She saw Emma had already brewed a pot. Ally gave a dramatic groan and flopped onto the table, picking up the spoon to still poke some more at the cereal. "It's going to turn into a very boring vacation for you if you decide to not start listening to what you're told."

"I'm not hungry," Ally grumbled glaring at her breakfast.

"We're not going down to the beach until you eat, so by all means, take your time," Carolina countered. "And the more you don't listen, the less you get to do."

Ally rolled her eyes, but sat up and pulled her bowl closer, grumpily spooning a mouthful of cereal into her mouth and chewing.

"North up yet?" Carolina asked as Emma leaned back in the chair.

"Yea. He went over to check on Wash and the others to let them know what we were doing today so whoever wants to come down with us can," Emma nodded. "York moving?"

"He was getting dressed when I came out." Carolina grabbed two mugs. She just finished preparing them when York walked out. She held one up for him.

"Why thank you, my love," he chuckled kissing her cheek as he took it from her. He walked over and sat at the table with Ally and Emma. He looked at Ally, "What's with the grumpy face?"

"Someone was giving us a hard time about eating breakfast," Emma answered. Ally stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey, that's not nice."

"Ally," Carolina gave her stern look. "What has gotten in to you?"

Ally shrugged and went back to eating her food. Emma got up and walked around to help Carolina pack up the basket she had gotten the night before. Carolina looked at York who she caught stealing a spoonful of Ally's cereal much to Ally's delight. She cleared her throat and he gave her a cheeky grin making her roll her eyes.

"When she is done eating, can you put make sure she gets sunscreen on?" Carolina sighed.

"You got it," York winked at her. A few minutes later, Ally brought over her empty bowl and placed it in the sink. York got up and motioned to go outside on the patio, "Come on kid. We'll put it on outside."

Ally followed him out leaving Emma and Carolina alone inside. Emma shook her head, "It's been awhile since I had to deal with that attitude. I almost forgot how stubborn she is."

"Well, hopefully she reins it in," Carolina sighed. "Otherwise it's gonna be a long week for her."

"That's for sure," Emma chuckled. "Did York have a chance to talk to you?"

"I'm assuming you mean about getting married here before we go back and the fact his parents are coming?"

"So he did," Emma smirked.

"Yup. I told him I would think about it and that of course I wouldn't care about meeting his parents."

"Good. I'm just glad he talked to you," Emma nodded. The door opened and North walked in laughing at something York had finished saying.

"You ladies almost ready?" he asked when he got to the kitchen.

"I think so," Carolina replied looking into the basket before closing the lid. She picked up the strapped and threw it over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Apologies.. apparently the site and I were having a fight and I've been having issues getting on to upload the next chapter...Anywho, here ya go. Enjoy

* * *

"Momma, can I go down to the water with daddy when he comes back?" Ally asked as Carolina and Emma were laying out the big blanket they had brought down.

"You have to put on the life vest if you do," Carolina answered. Ally groaned at her. Carolina turned to her, "Do you and I need to have a discussion?"

"No…"

"Then please stop fighting when adults tell you that you need to do something."

"But I don't want to wear it…no one else has to wear one…" Ally mumbled kicking at the sand.

"Everyone else knows how to swim and what to do if a current grabs them. Do you know how to do either of those things?" Ally shook her head. "That is why I want you to wear the life vest. Just in case something happens. You can have just as much fun as everyone else, I promise."

"Fine…"

"Thank you."

"So I can go down then when daddy comes back?" Ally asked.

"As long as he doesn't mind. I know he's going to want to attempt his surfing fiasco with your uncles when he gets back so ask him nicely."

"Ok."

Carolina exchanged looks with Emma before looking over at Caboose and Tucker. Grif was supervising them rather than help put up the tent they had rented for shade. She walked up and stood next to him.

"How's it going?" Carolina asked.

"A lot faster if someone else would help," Tucker answered glaring at Grif.

"I'm supervising," Grif replied.

"Whatever dude," Tucker huffed. He snapped the last piece in place. "There. Done. Where are we putting it?"

"Over here," Carolina said. "Grif, at least help carry it over."

"Fine. But that's the extent of my work today," Grif grumbled. They all grabbed a leg and walked the tent over to where Emma and Carolina had laid out the blanket. Emma was unfolding chairs and paused for a second while they put the tent in place.

"Momma?"

"Yes Ally?"

"I would very much like to go down to the water. Would it be ok if I ask Uncle Tucker to go with? That way Daddy doesn't have to." Carolina raised a questioning eyebrow at Tucker.

"Yea, sure," Tucker nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Just for a little," Ally said.

"You still have to put your vest on," Carolina nodded.

"Ok!" Ally replied bouncing over to where it was sitting.

Carolina looked at Tucker, "You sure you can handle her?"

"Oh hell yea. I mean come on, I basically babysit Caboose half the time and he's still alive," Tucker chuckled. "Not to mention Junior."

"Alright," Carolina chuckled. "Just be careful."

"Come on Uncle Tucker!" Ally ran back over and grabbed his hand and started tugging him. Carolina watched them walk down to the beach and Ally squeal in delight when the waves came in and touched her feet before receding back. She shook her head before walking behind the tent to Emma to help her attach the back part to give more shade cover.

Grif had already made himself comfortable on the edge and was settling in for a nap.

"Please tell me you are going to pay attention to how long you sit out so you don't get sun-poisoning the first day," Carolina huffed.

"I got a system," Grif shrugged pointing at his watch.

"Plus Grif said we could bury him," Caboose added.

"I said no such thing."

"Yes you did. Ally asked you and you said whatever."

"Oh...yea, guess I did," Grif shrugged. "Oh well. As long as I don't have to move or put in any effort."

Carolina rolled her eyes and walked back over to sit in the low chair next to Emma who had pulled out her data-pad and appeared to be reading. Carolina stretched out her legs in front of her and looked down to the shore line to watch Ally splashing in the shallow water with Tucker. She heard more voices coming and turned to see York walking back with North, Wash, Sarge and Simmons. The first three had surf boards under their arms while the others appeared to be carrying a net.

"We have returned victorious!" York exclaimed shoving the end of the board into the sand and walking over to Carolina. She glanced up at him as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He pushed his sunglasses on the top of his head and looked around, "Where's Ally?"

"Down at the water with Tucker," Carolina answered.

"I was thinking-"

"That's dangerous for you," Carolina muttered. York glared at her. "Sorry, go on."

"I was thinking, as long as it gets your approval, that I would take the kid out once the cobwebs are cleared. That ok?"

"We'll see," Carolina sighed.

"I brought back an ankle leash if you say it's ok so her and I wouldn't get separated."

"We'll see, but the hopes are looking higher. Ultimately, it's up to her."

"Come on York! Wash is going to take all the good ones," North yelled back.

"Yea, yea," York chuckled putting his sunglasses back on. "I'll be back."

"Be careful."

"That's no fun," he called back as he grabbed the board and jogged after North. Wash was already in and paddling out.

"So they do this often?" Emma asked placing the data-pad down to watch the three paddling out.

"Every once in a while when we got shore leave," Carolina shrugged. "Wash used to skateboard and while not the same, he always liked when they had the chance to catch some waves."

"You ever go out?"

"We all did. It really all depended when we got the leave though," Carolina sighed. "And if I would actually go out with them. Most of the time I stayed onboard to keep an eye on my father."

"I can understand that," Emma nodded giving her a smirk.

"Yea I guess you can," Carolina smiled back. She looked back out and watched as Wash eagerly grabbed the first good wave while North and York stayed back and watched him take it. Tucker and Ally had paused to watch, Ally cheering him on as he maneuvered the crest.

"Oh no!" Ally yelled as the wave started tunneling, covering her view of Wash. Carolina chuckled when she squealed in delight when he came out, beating the collapse before cutting a bit too high and dumping himself.

"Not bad for someone who hasn't surfed in years," Emma commented making Carolina chuckled.

"Since when could he do that?" Grif asked. He had propped himself up to watch as Sarge and Simmons had been joined by Donut and Doc to set up what looked like a volleyball net.

"Weren't you listening?" Carolina asked.

"Listening is different than actually seeing it," Grif mumbled as they watched North coming in on the next one. He didn't last nearly as long as Wash and then next was York.

"Go Daddy!" Ally cheered.

Carolina had to smile watching York ride the wave he caught almost as well as Wash had. Unfortunately a tunnel caught him on his left and he got trapped inside, only to surface a few seconds later after it passed. Carolina was impressed his sunglasses had managed to stay on his head when he popped back up and crawled back up onto the board.

After the initial attention to what the former Freelancers had been doing, the others went back about their business of what appeared to be getting a game of volleyball going. Grif had rolled over onto his stomach and Ally had run back to shed her vest and grab Caboose and their supplies to start making what they claimed was going to be an epic sandcastle.

All in all, Carolina had to admit it was a relaxing day. York eventually took Ally out with him while North continued to try and convince Emma who refused. Tucker did manage to convince both her and Carolina to go over for a game of four on four against Sarge, Donut, Simmons and Doc which they lost.

"Momma, momma, did you see us?" Ally yelled as Emma and Carolina were walking back over to the tent. York was carrying his rented board as she ran ahead of him, North trailing to the side.

"I did," Carolina chuckled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Daddy said when I get bigger that maybe I can learn to do it myself," Ally bounced next to them. "But first I have to learn how to swim."

"Well then good thing there's a pool where he can start teaching you while we're here," Carolina smiled.

"That's what I was thinking," Ally giggled. "Can I go look for shells?"

"As long as someone goes with you."

"Aunty Emma, wanna look for shells with me?"

"Sounds fun," Emma nodded. Ally grabbed her hand and started tugging her back to grab a bucket as North and York got to where they had been standing.

"Where are they off to?" North asked.

"Ally wants to look for shells," Carolina replied. "You guys done for now?"

"For the moment," York nodded. "Wash is still out though."

"Course he is," Carolina chuckled. "Undo your tether."

"Why?" York asked slowly.

"Cuz I wanna go out."

"You want to go out…?"

"That's what I said," she chuckled taking the board from him. York smirked and undid the tether, transferring to her ankle before standing up and giving her a quick kiss before she took off down to the water.

"Someone is a lot more relaxed than I thought she was," York chuckled as he and North continued back to the tent.

"I have to admit, I don't think I've seen her smile that much," North replied. "So is there a plan for tomorrow and what is it?"

"Em and I are meeting everyone at the shuttle," York answered. "Gotta check with her to see what time they should be arriving. Probably going to go to dinner with my parents which I'm sure you guys are more than welcome to come."

"And if we don't, your mother will beat me up most likely," North chuckled. York nodded in agreement. "I swear, I gained 30 pounds while they nursed me back to health."

"That's mum," York smirked. He let out a sigh, "I'm glad their coming. It'll be good to see them after all the shit that happened."

"Do they know about Ally?"

"No clue what Emma told them," York shrugged before turning to give North a confused look. "Weren't you with her when she got a hold of them? I should be asking you that."

"It was e-mail correspondence and it's not like I was looking over her shoulder at what she was doing. You think she would let me?" North laughed.

"True. She'd probably hit you," York nodded. "So we'll find out when they get here."

"Did you tell Ally?"

"I have not," York sighed. "Lina knows. Maybe we'll tell the kid before she goes to bed."

* * *

"Momma, I'm not tired," Ally whined when they got back to their rooms later.

"Ally, your dad carried you up here and you fell asleep on him again. It's time for bed," Carolina sighed.

But I'm not tired," Ally repeated before a yawn escaped.

"Come on kid," York chuckled picking her back up. "I'll tell you a story."

"Everyone else gets to stay up…" she pouted when he put her down on her bed.

"One day you'll get to stay up with everyone else," York nodded. "But your mom's right. You did fall asleep on the way back again. And we still have a lot of fun things to do and you don't want to be too tired for those do you?" She sighed and shook her head. "Plus, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner you wake up and get a surprise tomorrow."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Some special visitors are coming," York replied.

"Really?" York nodded. "What kind of visitors?"

"Well, do you want it to be a surprise or would you like me to tell you?"

"Umm…" Ally paused to think a bit.

"Here, I'll let you change and then when I come back, you tell me if you want to know or not," York offered. Ally nodded her head. He ruffled her hair and left the room closing the door before going back out to everyone else.

"That was a quick story," Carolina commented.

"She's putting on her pjs," York replied.

"Ah."

"Where's Emma and North? Weren't they with us?"

"Maybe they're still outside," Carolina shrugged. "Why? Leave them alone."

"Come on," York chuckled. "Only reason I was asking is because I need to know what time that shuttle is coming in just in case an alarm needs to be set."

"I'm sure Church could tell you."

"Yea dude, did you forget about me?" Church replied popping up. "I feel so special now."

"Well, I was out in the sun all day," York smirked.

"Not that you have a brain to fry to begin with…" York narrowed his eyes at the hologram. "Anyway. Shuttle should be in roughly around eleven."

"Just in time for lunch," York rubbed his hands together. He kissed the side of Carolina's head, "Pick some place nice to meet us at while I go finish tucking the kid in."

"Whatever." He gave Carolina a wink before walking off. She sighed and turned to look at Church, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Surprisingly, I did," Church replied. "It was quiet for the first time in a long time and I love every second of it."

"Good. I was worried you'd get bored here by yourself," Carolina replied walking over to sit on the couch.

"Nah. Besides, it's not like I can participate in activities with everyone," he shrugged.

"True."

"How bout you guys?"

"It was a blast," Carolina smiled. "Haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Good. It's about time you have fun and relax, you workaholic you," Church chuckled making her laugh. "Ready to meet the parents?"

"It's now or never. Who knows when we'll have this chance again."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I very much am enjoying how York's adoptive parents are shaping up. I hope you enjoy them too hehe. Also...this story will probably have lotsa fluff so heads up there.

* * *

"What time is this thing coming?" York yawned leaning back against the wall.

"Should be here any minute," Emma huffed looking at her data-pad.

"You said that already."

"Well you keep asking the same question so of course you're going to get the same answer because my answer has yet to change."

"Why are you being so moody? Are you not being satisfied enough?'

"York, I swear to God if you bring up my sex life with your friend one more time, I will drop you off a cliff," Emma growled shooting a glare at him. He put up his hands in surrender. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to checking the shuttle's progress.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my sister." Emma growled at him. "Oh come on. We have so many years to make up for getting on each other's nerves."

"But you don't want to use them up all at once, do you?" she grumbled.

"I don't know, it's kinda fun," he shrugged. He looked up and pushed himself off the wall, "Is that it?"

"Yup," Emma nodded.

"Awesome."

They walked over to the railing as York looked amongst the people that were exiting the transport. He picked out Junior easily as there weren't many Sangheili that were visiting. Next to him was a girl who vaguely resembled Grif and walking in front of them was an elderly Asian couple. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled. The four stopped and turned to look before he saw his mother bounce and start hurrying towards them.

"Hey mum," York greeted as the woman wrapped herself around him. She was still as short as he remembered.

"What on Earth have you been eating? You are too thin." Emma was surprised to pick up the woman spoke with an English accent.

"Mum, don't start."

"Now where's this lady of yours. Is this her?"

Emma glanced at York who rolled his eye, "No mum. This is Emma, my half-sister."

"The one who set this all up?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lang," Emma held out a hand to shake only for it to be smacked away and pulled in to a hug by the smaller woman.

"You will call me Mum and that's an order," the woman scolded as York chuckled next to them.

"Ok," Emma agreed, thrown off slightly by the hug she had gotten. York in the meantime was talking to who she was assuming was his adoptive father while Junior and Kai stood back and watched. Emma stepped around York's mom who had gone back to fussing over him to walk up to the other two. She held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Emma. I'm the one who set this up for you."

"Nice," Kai smiled shaking her hand. "So uh does the old dude actually speak any English?"

"Um, I thought he did," Emma replied unsure looking over at them. "Why don't we start heading back? I didn't tell your brother or Tucker you two were coming so if they seem surprised, they are."

"Oh man, I just love surprising him," Kai grinned wickedly.

* * *

"When's daddy coming back?" Ally asked as she sat at the outside table coloring.

"Should be on his way back now," Carolina answered.

"Where'd they go anyway?" Tucker asked.

"They went to get the surprise Uncle Tucker," Ally giggled.

"What kind of surprise?"

"A good kind," Ally shrugged.

Tucker looked at Carolina, "You know what kind of surprise we're talking here?" She shrugged in replied and gave him a smirk. "Of course you do."

"You'll like it," Carolina shrugged again. "Where's Grif?"

"Sleeping in his chair," Tucker pointed. Carolina turned to see that Grif was in fact spread out on the same chair he been in the first day. She turned back around just as York was walking around the side of the house talking animatedly to the people around him.

"Blargh!"

Tucker froze briefly before turning around to see Junior walking towards him. "Holy shit! It's my kid."

Ally leaned over to Carolina and whispered, "Does Uncle Tucker know his kid is an alien…?"

"Yes," Carolina chuckled as Tucker got up and hurried over to Junior as the girl that was with the group broke off and hurried over to Grif.

Carolina watched as the girl, who she was assuming was Kai, leaned over and flicked Grif in the nose. It took him two seconds before he fell off the chair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Uncle Grif is silly," Ally giggled as North poked his head out the screen door to see what the yelling was about.

"Man they're loud," York commented as Grif continued to yell and carry on as Kai hugged him.

"Daddy!" Ally squealed jumping up off the bench and running over to jump at him. He swung her up before carrying her back over to the table. "You took forever."

"Had to wait for the shuttle," he chuckled.

"Well the shuttle was slow," Ally huffed.

York turned to see his parents talking with North, his mum giving North the same treatment she had given York upon seeing him.

"Mum, let him alone," York chuckled. "Or don't you want to meet your granddaughter and future-daughter-in-law?" The woman rolled her eyes before patting North on the cheek, which he had to bend for, before walking over to where York was standing with Ally and Carolina. "Mum, this is Carolina and our daughter, Ally."

"It's so nice to meet you," Carolina said getting up. "York's talked about you both a lot over the years."

"Wish I could say the same, but it is still lovely to meet you all the same dear," the woman smiled pulling Carolina in for a hug before turning to Ally who was giving her a shy look.

"Mei! Ain't this the one that lived with us?" The small group turned to see York's father pointing at North who was shaking his head.

"Yes George, that's the one that lived with us when our lovely son dumped him on us."

"Mum, dumped isn't exactly what happened," York rolled his eye.

"Yes it is and you know it. You show up on my bloody doorstep with one good eye looking like a bloody pirate and say 'Here mum, you're a surgeon, fix him up for me' and leave," his mother continued to complain. She looked at Carolina, "Can you believe him? Joins the military and then doesn't call home or anything and then out of nowhere shows up saying he's not dead like they say he is, oh but here's this bloke who I work with and he got shot but you can't tell anyone either of us are alive because then we'll definitely be dead or worse, prison and who would want to see their son arrested for crimes he didn't actually commit."

"Mum," York groaned as Carolina and Ally both started giggling at the woman. "Pops, stop her."

"You know once you get her started, there's no stopping her," George chuckled. "Now why is there a gorgeous red head and her mini clone standing by you? Didn't I tell you about these things? You don't clone perfection."

Carolina raised an eyebrow at York who rolled his eye, "I told you they weren't normal."

Mei reached up and smacked him in the back of the head. Carolina was surprised the smaller woman could reach. "I did not raise you to be rude."

"Well there's a lot of things you didn't raise me to be, you want credit for those?" She reached up and smacked him again.

"York, I would stop while you're ahead," Carolina shook her head.

York huffed, "Pops, this is Carolina and our daughter Ally."

"When did you have a kid?"

"Apparently eight years ago," York replied. "It's a long complicated story that we can discuss at lunch."

"Did you at least marry the mother?"

"I'm trying to," York answered giving Carolina a smirk to which she rolled her eyes.

"Are the other two coming with?" George asked pointing back and Emma and North who were watching the exchange.

"I told them they should," York nodded.

"And who are they exactly?"

"Pops," York groaned as his dad startling sniggering.

"And I wonder where he gets it from," Mei rolled her eyes.

"A lot of things are starting to make sense," Carolina agreed.

Mei walked up to look at Ally, "You are awfully quiet."

"You talk like Grandpa…" Ally mumbled quietly trying to hide her face in the crook of York's chin. Mei gave her son a confused look.

"Your accent," York answered. "Ally, it's ok, it's just an accent. Nothing to how grandma-"

"Mimi."

York rolled his eye, "Nothing to how Mimi actually is. These are good grandparents."

"You sure?" Ally asked looking up at him.

"Positive. Remember I said I was adopted?" Ally nodded. "These are the people who adopted me and raised me. They even took care of your Uncle North for a little bit."

"They're good people Ally," North added.

"Ok. If you and Uncle North say they're ok," Ally replied. She wiggled in York's grip until he put her down and walked up to hug Mei. "It's nice to meet you Mimi."

"You too, sweetheart," Mei chuckled. "Now I am starving. There was mention of lunch?"

"Yea!" Ally bounced taking her hand and pulling her, "Come on, this way!"

"Would the lovely lady oblige an old man?" George asked holding an arm out for Carolina. Carolina glanced at York who was grinning at her as she took the offered arm.

"Pops, I'm watching those hands," York warned as they followed Ally and Mei ahead of them. George shot him a wide grin which made York roll his eye as he, Emma and North brought up the rear.

"Gotta say," Emma chuckled, "Your parents are something else."

"Ain't they?" York grinned.

"Though I'm confused...Grif's sister asked if your dad spoke English-"

"Ah yea," York huffed. "If he starts spewing what sounds like Chinese at you, ignore it. He thinks he's funny by shouting what he thinks is the language at people to throw them off, but really, it's crap phrases from that really old show 'Firefly'...he's ridiculous."

"Oh come on, that show is amazing," North chuckled.

"It is, I'm not denying that," York sighed. "It's just annoying because he thinks he's funny. Mum used to yell at him all the time."

"So your mom's a surgeon?" Emma asked.

"Yup. Was working at a teaching hospital. Dad worked at the local college teaching Physics. He's a brilliant scientist even though he acts like a dimwit," York explained. "It was awesome growing up with them."

"Sounds awesome. What made you join the military if they were so amazing?" Emma asked making North chuckle. "What?"

"I believe she's walking in front of us," North pointed.

"Seriously?" Emma looked at York who smiled at her. "Makes sense then."

"Course it does. Yea, went off planet with a couple buddies and met the love of my life who just so happened to be a military brat so off I went. I think I impressed her with how quick I rose through the ranks and found her just as we were entering the Project. Then that one came along," York motioned to North. "Him and his smart ass sister."

"Didn't South hit you the first time she met you?" North chuckled.

"Yea. Carolina didn't let me live that down for a week," York sighed.

"I never heard her saying anything to you."

"That's because she did it behind closed doors where no one could hear her," York huffed. "You would've fit right in with us, Em."

"You think?" Emma asked.

"Heck yea," York nodded throwing an arm around her as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"That's some story, son," George replied leaning back in his chair.

"And that's the cliff-notes version," York sighed.

"And this Hargrove fella ain't coming after y'all anytime soon?"

"Don't know, Pops. We're not sure what's happened to him, been outta touch since we came here."

"I'm sure if we asked Church, he'd look in to it," Emma pointed out.

"Well yea," North chuckled, "but that's missing the point of vacation."

"Who's Church?" Mei asked.

"That's Ghost-man!" Ally informed her.

"What's a ghost-man?" Mei asked looking over Ally to Carolina.

"Church is an AI fragment from Project Freelancer, codename Epsilon," Carolina explained.

"And this Project Freelancer is the program you all were a part of that turned out to be run by some corrupt heartbroken scientist?"

"He wasn't really corrupt," Carolina huffed.

"Mum, that would be Carolina's father," York chuckled.

"Oh. Sorry dear."

"It's alright," Carolina shrugged. "I've made my peace with him. He was never the same after my mother died."

"Good for you," Mei replied patting Carolina's hand. She looked at Emma, "And you are Hargrove's other child?"

"Yea," Emma sighed.

"Well I'm sorry your father turned out to be such an awful man."

"Me too."

"Mimi, are you going to come shopping with us tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"Shopping?" Mei asked.

"Yea. Momma and daddy are going out together tomorrow night with Aunty Emma and Uncle North so we're going to go shopping tomorrow to find pretty outfits," Ally explained.

"Sure. Sounds fun," Mei chuckled. "That is, if you girls don't mind?"

"Not at all," Carolina smiled.

"Yea, more the merrier," Emma agreed.

"Pops, you can come fishing with us," York patted his dad's shoulder.

"So you and North are dating as well?" Mei asked Emma as the guys started talking about fishing.

"Guess you could say that," Emma smiled though a blush started on her cheeks.

"You going to marry him?" The two exchanged looks as Mei stared them down.

"Mum, no," York cut in. "No matchmaking. They're already together."

"You worry about marrying this one here and let me worry about the rest," Mei smiled.

"Mum, we're already getting married, it's just a matter of when."

"Well then hurry up and make more grandkids."

"MUM! Seriously, stop."

"Well, at least we know where York gets that from," Emma commented dryly to Carolina.

"That's for sure," Carolina chuckled as York started arguing with both of his parents making Ally giggle.

* * *

"So," York threw himself back onto the bed, "What do you think?"

"Well," Carolina smiled stretching out on top of him, propping her chin on his chest, "There's a lot of things that make sense now."

"Yea, like what?" York smirked.

"Your incessant need to involve yourself in Emma and North's relationship," Carolina chuckled. "The amount at which you need to talk. The-"

"Ok, ok," York chuckled, "I get it. But you like them?"

"They could be worse," Carolina shrugged. "But yes. I like them. Ally also seems to like them."

"Grif and Tucker also seemed to enjoy their surprises as well."

"Well, Tucker did. I'm not sure about Grif," Carolina chuckled. "They've been fighting since she got here."

"Simmons said that's normal. I also found out that Simmons could marry us if we need him to."

"What?"

"He's licensed. Don't know why, but he is," York shrugged.

"You're really insisting we do this while we're here, aren't you?"

"More hoping than insisting."

"And your parents being here isn't some awful way in to forcing the issue to happen before we go back?"

York raised an eyebrow at her, "You really think I'm that clever?" Carolina smirked at him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence there, but sorry, not actually that clever. I just figured that it'd be a good chance to see them and for them to meet you and Ally. That's all."

"Sure about that?"

"Would I really force you in to something that you didn't want to do?"

"True. I'd kick your ass."

"Exactly," he chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

A/N: I have also realized that I haven't really mentioned to much what North and Emma have been up to...don't worry, that's next chapter hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you think of York's parents?" North asked as he walked out of the bathroom in the room he and Emma had claimed.

"They're different, that's for sure," Emma replied as she poked around on her data-pad her legs crossed and hair pulled in a messy ponytail.

"What are you doing on that thing anyway? Every chance you get, I see you poking away on it," North walked over to sit on the bed in front of her.

"Just looking through the news," she shrugged.

"For what?"

"You know for what."

North rolled his eyes and reached out to take the data-pad from her, shutting it off, "Em, he's not just going to pop back up right after everything just finished. He's gonna lay low for a long time if the UNSC doesn't get ahold of him first."

"Yes," she growled reaching around him to take it back, "But that doesn't mean I can't watch for any sort of sign in the meantime."

"You're on vacation, you should be relaxing and enjoying yourself."

Emma reached up and put a hand on the side of his face, "I am."

"Can you do me a favor then?"

"Depends on the favor."

He eased the data-pad back out of her other hand, "Stop looking for him. At least for now. Once we get settled wherever it is we get settled, then by all means, look away. While we're here, I'd appreciate your concentration be on enjoying what you and Ally took the energy to orchestrate." She gave him an annoyed look at first, her hand dropping from his face only for him to catch it and plant a kiss on her palm. "You're only going to keep yourself stressed and worried if you keep looking for a sign when there may not be one right away."

Emma gave a sigh before looking at him, "Wanna know something?"

"Hm?"

"I might love you a little," she smirked.

"Only a little?" he chuckled leaning closer.

"Just a smidge," she replied as he kissed her nose. "I will try to do what you ask."

"And I am sure you will succeed," North grinned. "So shopping tomorrow?"

"Yea. Ally's insisting apparently," Emma sighed. "And you're really going fishing with the guys?"

"Course. I mean, if you really want to try on clothes for me…"

"No that's not what I meant," Emma laughed shoving him.

"You could swing by and pick up those rings while you're out and about."

"Not while I'm with Carolina, Ally and York's mother I won't. We'll go together. I'll never hear the end of it."

"You're never going to hear the end of it once York finds out we got hitched without any of them being the wiser," North pointed out. "I mean, we're going to have to tell them sometime, especially once we start wearing those rings."

"Who said I'm wearing it as a ring? I have a chain, I'll put it behind my old dog tags. No one will see it and therefore no attention will be drawn to it," Emma harrumphed. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"North…"

"You're adorable," he smirked. "Now, wife-"

"Shh," she leaned forward covering his mouth. "Don't call me that."

North reached up and grabbed her hands pulling them away from his face. He leaned forward to kiss her, "It's what you are though."

"Someone could hear you," she growled. North grinned at her. "Stop that."

"Nope," he leaned forward and kissed her. "And no one's going to hear us. We're upstairs and in our own room."

"York's parents are staying in the room across from ours."

"Which is an entirely separate room," North chuckled. "It's not like someone's going to sit outside our door with their ear pressed up against it."

"I wouldn't put it passed my brother," Emma grumbled.

"What's so bad if they find out? You know they'll be nothing but happy for us."

"Let's see," Emma sighed, "There's the fact we've only known each other for a pretty short amount of time and the first chance we get, we get married in a chapel without a second thought about it while we may or may not have been drunk. That sounds like a setup for some pretty hard judging if you ask me."

"You just need to adjust," North chuckled. "Besides, you know I'm not going to be able to keep it from York or Wash forever, right? They are my best friends."

"Well you're going to try pretty damn hard otherwise I'm sure it's just as easy to go annul this thing," Emma threatened giving him an innocent smile.

"I'd rather you kill me," North smiled back.

"I'm sure I could arrange that."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you could and would."

"Good."

"Besides, the only thing that matters is what we think and I for one, know that I am madly in love with the gorgeous woman in front of me that I am happy to call my wife whether she wants me calling her that or not."

"One day," Emma chuckled, "Carolina and I are going to have a contest for who the bigger sap is, you or York."

"I would be more than happy to participate in that," he chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her thoroughly before pulling away. "I do have to say one thing."

"What's that?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am very entertained by the fact you went from not wanting anything to do with me, to now being married to me."

Emma rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully before pulling him towards her as she fell back on the bed, "It's all or nothing I suppose."

"And another-"

"Will you just shut up already," Emma rolled her eyes. "I can see why you get along so well with York. You both talk too much."

* * *

"So did you decide if you're going to give in to York or not?" Emma asked as she and Carolina perused the clothing racks. Ally had drug Mei off to the opposite side of the aisle.

"Honestly, at this point because he keeps asking me if I made up my mind," Carolina huffed, "I'm letting him sweat it out."

"So you're all for it?"

"His argument makes sense."

"Good," Emma nodded. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I mean…why not? You are here, they have the resources, who knows what's going to happen once this is over. You might both get thrown into doing something for the UNSC and then there's Ally to think about. You may not have the time later."

"I suppose," Carolina smirked giving her a strange look. "I wouldn't expect you to be on his side."

"Hey, if the opportunity knocks and you have the capability, you answer," Emma shrugged turning away as she felt her face reddening.

"Yea, I suppose."

"I mean, if you really love someone and marriage is the next logical step then yea, you should just do it then."

"I'm not arguing with you," Carolina chuckled. "You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Alright then," Carolina shook her head and went back to looking at the clothes. "Have I mentioned that I really kind of hate clothes shopping?"

"A few times," Emma nodded. "I was never really one for it either to be honest. At least after my mother died."

"I was too little to appreciate shopping with mine," Carolina sighed. "And then it was just me and my father and well, you see what happened with the two of us bonding…"

"I'm sure there were some good times."

"Maybe in the beginning when mom was alive," Carolina replied.

"At least now you have your own family though," Emma pointed out.

"Third times the charm," Carolina gave a dry chuckle.

"Momma!" Ally waved from where she was standing with Mei. "Come look at what we found!"

"Long as I don't have to try to find something..." Carolina muttered making Emma snigger as they walked over. "What'd you find?"

"Mimi found pretty dresses for you and Aunty Emma," Ally said. "I told her what color your armors were and she found these two. One is teal like yours and the other one has lotsa green like Aunty Emma's."

"I think I got your sizes right," Mei nodded holding up a teal blue dress and a purple and lime green floral dress. "Go try them on." Both women stared at her. She looked down at Ally, "Are they always like this?"

"I guess," Ally giggled. "Daddy would know more than me though."

"Listen, Mei-"

"It's mum for the last time, dear," Mei said throwing the appropriate dresses at the girls before dragging them to the changing rooms. "And that's to both of you. None of this Mei or Mrs. Lang nonsense. We're family, you will call me mum."

"Technically, I'm not-" Emma started before the smaller woman turned and glared at her. "Ok..."

"York is our son and you are his sister by blood. You are family in my book," Mei scolded. "Now get in there and try that on. We're making those boys drool tonight."

"There really isn't-"

"Momma, listen to Mimi," Ally smiled hanging on the woman in question. "She knows what she's been talking about. Go try on your dress."

* * *

"How's it going up here, son?" George asked leaning against the railing where York was standing.

"Peachy, Pops. Enjoying yourself?" York asked.

"Course I am. Your friends are something else though," George chuckling pointing back at the rest of the crew.

"Oh yea," York nodded.

"Gotta say though..."

"What do you have to say?" York asked giving him an interested look.

"I was surprised when Emma got a hold of us and invited us here to see you," George replied looking out over the water.

"Why? Yea it's been awhile since I called or anything, but I mean, I also had other things going on."

"Now I mean no disrespect to what you were doing. I chased your mother just like you chased your Lina," George nodded. "Followed her all the way to London. Ain't quite the same as joining the military and then crossing most of space, but the sentiments the same." He gave a sigh, "I figured you'd probably actually get yourself killed for real rather than just pretending to be dead."

"Oh," York nodded. "Sorry I worried you."

George bumped into him, "Don't do it again."

"Yes sir."

"What, no salute?" York rolled his eye at him. "I'm kidding. You know, you never did tell us what you did there. Your mother probably could've fixed you up too."

"Pops, I was out in space with the best medical team. There was nothing they could do, shrapnel kinda shredded it. That's what happens when a grenade goes off three feet from you during a training exercise."

"And you only made it out with a bum eye?"

"Fast thinking from a teammate saved the rest of me," York sighed.

"Some teammate. Hope you thanked them."

"Yea, when they got me shot and I almost died helping them a few years later," York scoffed.

"That was that Tex person." York nodded. "Who was actually an AI based off your Lina's dead mother?" York gave him a confused look. "North filled us in a bit when he was staying with us."

"How nice of him," York chuckled.

"Well you weren't telling us anything. How else were we supposed to know what kind of trouble you were in and why you were staying away?"

"Got me there."

"You know you could've called and talked to us."

"Didn't want to put you two in danger," York shrugged. He gave a dry chuckle, "And then there's Ally. You don't know how much I wish we would've gotten to raise her."

"I can imagine," George put an arm on his shoulder.

"I mean...Emma did a great job with her...but it sorta kills me Lina and I didn't get to do it."

"But you get to do it now," George pointed out. "And I can see that little girl loves you both to the moon and back and you both feel the same. There'll be another chance, I'm sure."

"If we get to slow down long enough. We don't even know what's going on with the whole situation we just helped with."

"Have faith son," George chuckled. "Things'll work out better than you expect them to."

"You say so," York chuckled. He wrapped an arm around George's shoulder, "I missed you, Pop."

"Missed you too, son."

* * *

"Now Wash, I hope I don't have to tell you that this is an actual eight year old you will be watching," York explained. "I know you're used to dealing with children who are adult size-"

"Hey! I do not act like a child!" Tucker yelled from where he was sitting with Junior by the pool.

"I'm sure he meant Caboose," Wash chuckled.

"Yea, sure, let's go with that," York agreed. "You are the adult and no matter how much that sweet little face of hers begs you, you don't have to give in to anything."

"Oh, you mean like you do?" Wash gave him a skeptical look.

"Exactly. No-"

"York," Wash cut him off, "I think I can handle it. It's not the first time I've been around her."

"Well you just always seemed uneasy around her."

"She's the first kid I was around, so yea, uneasy," Wash agreed. "We'll be fine. You just enjoy your date night."

"If you need us at all, I'm sure Church will be able to find us," York continued.

"York, chill. We'll be fine. We're just going to hang out here, probably watch a movie or something. Jeez, it's like you never left her with another adult before," Wash smirked.

"The other adult raised her," York grumbled.

"Come on, York," North chuckled from where he had been watching the two. "Wash says he got it. I'm sure the girls are almost ready."

"But-"

"York, don't make me have Carolina come over and yell at you," North chuckled.

"Daddy!" The three of them turned as Ally came running over, jumping at York who caught her midair.

"Ya know," York chuckled, "There will be a day when I'm not going to be able to do that."

"Nah, you'll always be able to pick me up," Ally giggled. "Momma and Aunty Emma look real pretty so make sure you tell them."

"I tell your mom that every day," York answered making Ally smile. He held her out to Wash who awkwardly took her, "Here you go Wash. I don't have to mention how valuable that package is."

"I am not a package, daddy," Ally giggled. "I'm an Ally."

"Yes you are," York nodded. "Be good and liste-"

"Momma and Aunty Emma both already gave me the speech," Ally huffed. "Be good and listen to what Uncle Wash tells me. Just go already so we can have fun."

"What she said," Wash seconded. "We got this, say kid?"

"Yup!"

"Alright then," York shook his head as North pulled him back to their house as the girls were coming out.

"Bow-chicka-"

"Tucker, you finish that, I'm stabbing you in the forehead with the heel of my shoe," Carolina cut him off making everyone laugh.

"Well, he's not wrong," York smirked giving her a glance. The dress she had on hugged in all the right places and was just long enough to show off the right amount of leg. Carolina cleared her throat when York didn't look back up.

"Again, nothing you haven't seen before," she grumbled.

"Well yea," York agreed, "But how often have I seen you dolled up? You need to do it more often, just not too much because I do in fact like breathing."

"Is that a roundabout way of stating I take your breath away?" Carolina smirked.

"You take my breath away, baby," York repeated.

"You're such a sap."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Are we ready? Let's go. I'm hungry," Carolina turned to start walking.

"Notice how that wasn't a no," York stage whispered to North and Emma as they followed her.

"You're an idiot," Carolina retorted.

"She's right on that front," Emma agreed as North took her hand as they walked. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Well, reservations aren't for at least another hour and a half and it's just on the other side of the main building. Some fancy place," York shrugged.

Carolina paused, "Why did we leave so early then?"

"To enjoy the view," York shrugged. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well there's a jewelry store on the way, figured we'd sneak in there quick and get you a ring like I said I was going to."

"Dammit York," Carolina huffed as he threw an arm around her and pulled her along. "I told you I didn't need one."

"Hush," York chuckled.

"She's going to kill you before you even get her to an altar," North pointed out.

"Nah."

"Yes," Carolina agreed. "Seriously, I don't want a ring or jewelry or anything like that. I have you and Ally and that is perfectly enough for me. And besides, North and Emma aren't going to want to hang around a jewelry store while you pick something out."

"We're not picking anything out. Just browsing. Maybe you'll see something you love," York shrugged. He heard Emma and North whispering behind them so he turned to look back, "You two ok with that plan?"

Emma glared at North who just smiled, "Sounds fine to us." Emma rolled her eyes at him and tried to withdraw her hand from his. He pulled her over instead, wrapping the arm around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stopped North before they followed Carolina and York into the store. North rolled his eyes, "What is the problem?"

"The guy who helped us is going to recognize us the second he sees us," Emma whispered hotly at him.

"Your point?"

She smacked him, "My point is that York and Carolina are going to wonder why the hell a jewelry store employee recognizes us and what if they hear why? He's going to want us to take the stupid damn rings."

"Hey," North cupped her face and kissed her forehead, "Chill. I'll grab him before he says anything."

"It's not going to matter if he's as loud as he was the first time we were in here," Emma growled.

"Calm down, it'll be ok," North chuckled.

"If it's not, and they find out before we're ready for them to know," Emma replied, her voice sweet but still laced with venom, "I'm killing you."

"Well then I will die a happily married man."

"Shut up."

North winked at her before turning and walking into the store. Carolina and York weren't paying attention, too busy talking to the man on the counter by the rings. North quickly spotted the employee that had helped them and flagged him down, motioning him to be quiet. They met him over near the necklaces on the opposite side of the store from where York and Carolina were.

"Ah the happy couple," the man smiled. "Come to pick up?"

"Long as you're quiet about it," North answered as Emma gave a nervous glance over his shoulder to make sure York and Carolina were still busy. North lowered his voice, "Wife here is being all secretive with our friends."

Emma smacked him, "Knock it the hell off."

"Say no more. Why don't you peruse the necklaces here and I'll go fetch for you. That way you have a reason to be walking out with something under the guise of something else."

North nodded his head at the man and looked at Emma, "Told you I liked him."

"Shut up."

"And if you pick out a nice necklace, you won't have to put your ring on with your dog-tags."

"I said shut up."

* * *

"What are they doing?" York stage whispered to Carolina. She glared at him. "Don't give me that. I've seen you scoping it out since they walked in behind us."

"I don't know," Carolina replied quietly. "Their backs are to us. She hit him at least twice already."

"I feel like something's up with them and they aren't telling us."

"Yes, well you leave it alone until they tell us whatever it is," Carolina gave him a warning glance. The employee that was helping them came back with a tray full of stones to set in front of them. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Believe it, love," York kissed the side of her head. "Now let the nice man size you up and I'll find you a pretty rock."

"I hate you…" Carolina grumbled holding out her hand to the man at the counter.

* * *

"Put that in your pocket and don't you dare take it out until we go to bed tonight," Emma growled.

"Yes ma'am," North grinned shoving the ring box into the pocket of his pants.

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Well I can't call you what I want to call you so make up your mind. It's one or the other."

"It's going to be my fist in your face," Emma grumbled. York and Carolina walked over. "All done?"

"Yup," York nodded. "Someone stopped being stubborn. Gotta come pick it up tomorrow."

"You two ready? Thanks to York, we're probably going to be late for our reservation," Carolina huffed.

"Waiting on you two," North chuckled.

"Buy anything nice?" York asked as the four exited the store and started walking towards the restaurant.

"Just looked mostly," Emma shrugged.

"She found a necklace she liked," North continued. Emma gave him a glare.

"Can we just go eat already?" Carolina huffed.

* * *

"Ok…so I umm…maybe I don't got this," Wash admitted to Tucker who was playing Poker outside with Simmons and Sarge.

"What happened?" Tucker sighed when he saw Wash was in a quiet panic mode. "Where's the kid?"

"She went to go get her stuffed bunny and hasn't been back yet and now I can't find her…" Wash squeaked in reply. The three soldiers stopped and all turned to look at him.

"You what?" Tucker asked. "You lost the kid? Did I hear that right?"

"I don't know if lost is the correct word…I just can't find her," Wash scratched the back of his head.

"Oh man, you're dead," Tucker chuckled.

"Carolina's gonna kill you," Simmons agreed.

"If that Emma don't get to him first," Sarge added.

"And that's not to mention what York will do if there's anything left of you," Tucker shook his head. "Wash, it was nice knowing you."

"Thanks guys," Wash huffed. "And here I was hoping you'd help me look for her."

"And stop our game? I'm winning right now!"

"I think my life is a little more important than a stupid card game," Wash growled. He looked around. "Where's Junior?"

"Oh he followed Ally when…" Tucker paused. "Shit."

"HA! See, now you have to help," Wash gave him a smug look before panic took over. "No really. We need to locate Ally like now. I don't know when they're coming back."

"Did you look in their place yet?" Tucker asked abandoning the cards.

"I did."

"And you checked all the closets and shit?"

"No Tucker, I just opened one door and saw no one inside and then closed it to come get you to help me," Wash replied sarcastically as the two hurried over to the house. A thought struck him and he hurried up to the sliding door and pulled it open. "Church!"

"Yo," the hologram popped up. "What's up?"

"Did Ally come in here?"

"Yea, her and Junior went in to her room and then left."

"Out which door?"

"The one you're standing in." Church looked at the two before he started sniggering, "Oh you're dead."

"Did she say where they were going?" Wash huffed.

"Nope. Said hi ghost-man, bye ghost-man and then out the door."

"Dammit," Wash cursed before turning, knocking in to Tucker and leaving.

"Maybe they went for a walk?" Tucker provided.

"You know how huge this place is? They could be anywhere."

"It's better than the alternative."

"Well then we're not coming back until we find Ally," Wash growled heading to the gate.

They didn't have to go far before the gate opened and Ally, Junior and Caboose all walked through carrying ice-cream. Tucker and Wash both froze.

"Uh oh," Ally paused seeing the looks the group was getting.

"Yea," Wash nodded, clearly not happy, "Uh oh is right."

Ally looked up at Caboose, "Uncle Caboose, did you tell Uncle Wash and Tucker we were going for ice-cream."

"Well…" Caboose trailed off in thought.

"No he did not," Wash answered for Caboose. "And you know who should've told me you were going for ice-cream and who actually should've asked to go for ice-cream before actually going for ice-cream so as not to give me a freaking heartache!?"

Ally hung her head and held up a bag, "We brought some back for you too."

"Cuz ya know, bringing back ice-cream makes up for the fact YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

"Wash…chill," Tucker put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will not!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Wash," Ally pouted. Her eyes were watering. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Wash took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He scratched the back of his neck briefly, "Just go inside. I'll be right in."

"Ok…" Ally sniffled walking into the house.

Wash turned his glare on Caboose before Tucker put a hand on his shoulder, "I got this. Go deal with the kid before Carolina and York come back and see her upset."

"Fine," Wash huffed turning to go into the house. Ally was sitting at the table watching her ice cream slowly melt in the dish in front of her. Wash walked over and sat down, opening the bag up that had his in it. "You know why I'm upset, correct?"

"Yea…"

"Ok then."

Ally watched him take off the lid and start eating. She watched him for a little while before wiping her nose, "Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No," Wash answered putting the spoon in his mouth again. "You understand why I'm mad and you're never going to do it again, correct?" She shook her head. "Then there's no need for yelling. Your ice cream is melting." Ally sat forward and grabbed her spoon again. "I do want to calmly explain to you though that you can't just leave without talking to someone first. Especially if it's an adult that is responsible for you that isn't one of your parents."

"We came right back though."

"You still left without telling anyone," Wash gave a frustrated sigh. She pouted at him. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Sprinkles make a better apology though," Wash smirked.

"You like sprinkles on your ice cream?"

"Oh yea," Wash chuckled.

"Ok! Next time with sprinkles!" Ally giggled. They ate their ice cream in silence for a little while before Ally looked up at Wash. "Are you going to tell Momma and Daddy?"

Wash paused and looked at her, sighing, "I guess we can keep it between us."

"Do you have any fun stories?"

"Sure," Wash chuckled. "What kind of story would you like?"

"You pick," Ally smiled.

"Hey Wash, why don't you tell her about the time with the grappling hook?" Church chuckled popping up on the table.

"What happened with the grappling hook?" Ally asked curiously.

"Thanks Church...that's not exactly an age appropriate story," Wash grumbled.

* * *

"How is it, they're walking up there, arms linked and we're back here walking behind them?" York asked North as they followed the girls.

"Because you thought it would be a smart idea to get them drunk," North replied. "Besides, they need some bonding time anyway."

"Yea, I just thought we'd be included in that," York sighed. They stopped when the girls stopped and turned around to walk back to them.

Emma threw her arms around North, "We're going out tomorrow night. And that's we as in me and Carolina."

"Ok," North chuckled as Carolina wrapped her arms around York's waist. "Why are you having a girl's night?"

"Bacheloretta party," Emma giggled. "Lina needs one if her and York are going to get hitched which they are going to so I need to take her out for the night."

"And Lina's ok with this?" York grinned looking at the redhead in his arms.

"Would we be telling you if we weren't?" Carolina smirked.

"True. Do we get a guys night out then?"

"What about Ally?"

"My parents could watch her. We'll see," York shrugged. "We can always just have a bonfire outside in the fire pit. That's good enough for me."

"Well we're going out," Emma smiled as she grabbed Carolina and pulled her along. "Maybe we'll see if Kai wants to join us. She seems like she knows how to party."

"Let's not go too crazy," Carolina chuckled.

"No, we're going crazy. It's been how long since you let your hair down?"

"It's down right now," Carolina chuckled.

Emma picked up a strand and flicked it over Carolina's shoulder, "Yes, but when did you last party-let it down?"

"Last time was when I met that one," Carolina pointed over her shoulder. "Kinda ruined the whole thing. I mean, I'm marrying him and we have a kid together. I'd hate to see what happens the next time I do that."

"Just keep her away from any good looking dudes flipping a lighter and I have no problem you partying it up," York chuckled.

"Like we need your permission," Emma scoffed turning to talk quietly to Carolina.

"I don't know how I feel about the current situation," York mumbled to North.

"I don't know," North chuckled, "It's kinda entertaining. Emma drunk is epic all on itself. Adding Carolina into that equation is a whole new level."

"Ooo! Wait," Carolina planted her feet making Emma stumble. The guys stopped two seconds later.

"What's up babe?"

"No nicknames," Carolina glared at him before turning to point at something. They followed her finger, "We need to go do that."

"Lina," York chuckled, "You are aware that you and Emma are both wearing heels and dresses, correct? Running a rope course like that may not be the best idea."

"Shut up. Emma?"

"Dress, shmress," Emma giggled. She stepped forward, tugging Carolina behind her. "Let's go! Bet we kick their asses."

"This is not going to end well," York muttered.

"Just remember, it was your idea to keep feeding them the hard stuff," North grinned as they followed behind the girls.

* * *

Wash closed the door quietly before walking out to the living room. Ally had fallen asleep as they were watching the last movie. He was surprised by how late it was and that he had yet to see the group that had left or York's parents. Not that he was complaining, it was quiet. He was ok with quiet. It had been a long time since things were quiet.

He had just been starting to doze when he heard loud noises coming from outside. Curious, he got up to look to see Emma and Carolina celebrating something. Wash slid open the door and almost ran in to North in the process.

"Welcome back," Wash chuckled letting North by.

"Thanks," North smirked. "I'll be right out. Gotta run upstairs quick."

"Got it," Wash nodded. He walked outside and over to where York was sitting at the table. "You guys had fun I take it?"

"For the most part," York nodded watching the two women in the process of sneaking over to Grif who was had at some point resumed his sleeping on the lounge chair he had claimed. "Remind me in the future, that it's probably not a good idea to get those two drunk at the same time."

"Oh no," Wash chuckled. "I can only imagine."

"Yea," York sighed. "So how'd it go with the kid?"

"Great. We had ice cream and watched movies," Wash answered. "She fell asleep about an hour or so ago."

"No trouble?"

"Nope," Wash answered.

"Good," York smirked. "I'm thinking cookout tomorrow night. We have all those fish we caught today and the girls are going out themselves."

"That sounds like it could be dangerous," Wash chuckled.

"Oh yea," York sighed as North came back out just as Emma and Carolina were able to tip Grif into the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?" Grif sputtered when he resurfaced.

"That's whatcha get for sleeping outside next to a water source," Carolina laughed.

"I was SLEEPING!"

"Exactly! Now you're not," Emma giggled. "Course that does look refreshing."

"It does, doesn't it?" Carolina exchanged looks with Emma.

"Oh dear God…" Wash commented as the two took a running leap, landing past Grif in the pool.

"Great," York huffed standing up. "I'll go get towels."

"You sound like you're not enjoying yourself, York," Wash chuckled.

"Let's just say I have forgotten what a drunk Carolina involves…"

"She's not that bad," North smirked as he sat down next to Wash.

"So says you," York commented dryly as he walked into the house.

"It's really his own fault," North explained to Wash. "He was the one ordering the shots for them saying they both needed to relax and have fun. Well now they are relaxed and having fun and he and I both have rope burn to show from it."

"Um…do I want to know?" Wash chuckled.

"We found a rope course on the walk back and they insisted we had to do it," North shrugged. "Needless to say, we were more worried about them getting hurt than us that we are the ones that actually ended up getting hurt."

"Way to go," Wash sniggered. North gave him a 'what can you do' gesture.

"Wash! Come swimming!" Carolina yelled.

"I'm good," Wash gave a wave.

"That's an order!"

"You're not my boss on vacation!" Carolina looked at Emma who nodded and together they both climbed out and walked over to Wash who quickly tried to get away. They were able to grab his arms and started pulling. "No, really, I don't want to go swimming. North, some help?"

Emma scowled at North, "You help him and you're not getting sex tonight."

"Sorry Wash," North chuckled. "Gotta listen to her."

"I hate you…"

"Love you too buddy."

"YORK!" Wash yelled as they got him even closer to the edge of the pool. "YORK GET OUT HERE!"

York came out carrying towels and paused when he saw the scene, "What did I miss?"

"Apparently it's Wash's turn to go swimming," North explained as Wash started fighting off the two.

"A LITTLE HELP! I don't want to go swimming!"

"Is there a reason you aren't assisting?" York asked North as he put the towels on the table.

"I got threatened-"

"NOT GETTING LAID ISN'T A LIFE-THREATENING THREAT!"

"Keep telling yourself that," North chuckled as Wash managed to slip his arm out of Carolina's grasp.

"And really Wash, you might want to quiet down. Ally is asleep after all," York smirked.

"I hate you both…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy, when's Momma gonna wake up?" Ally asked as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Soon I'm sure," York smirked as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Should I go wake her up?"

"I would just let her sleep," York advised.

"Oh ok. Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Sure did," York nodded joining Ally at the table.

"What'd you do?"

"Well," York grabbed a few pancakes with his fork and dropped them on his plate, "We went for dinner, your mom and aunt drank a little too much, then made us do a rope course and then we came back here where they terrorized your Uncle Wash a bit."

"Poor Uncle Wash," Ally giggled. "What did they do?"

"Threw him in the pool." Ally laughed as they heard a door open upstairs. A few seconds later both Emma and North came walking down. Emma looked half asleep yet as she slid into a chair next to Ally. "How ya-"

"Wait until she has coffee in her hand," North advised.

"Screw you…" Emma grumbled. "I am perfectly fine."

"Have some pancakes Aunty Emma! Daddy made them," Ally replied.

"Let me get some liquid breakfast and then I will have some," Emma nodded. "Carolina still asleep?"

"Yea. I'm sure she'll be up soon. It's not like her to sleep this late," York shrugged. "You still planning on doing your girls night out tonight?"

"Course," Emma shrugged.

"What's a girls night out? Can I come?" Ally asked.

Emma glanced at York as North handed her a mug of coffee. York put his fork down, "You get to hang out here. I'm thinking you, me and your mom go do something fun today off your list?"

"Ok! There's that safari thingy with the boat!" Ally offered.

"We'll check with your mom when she comes out," York nodded.

"Ok!" Ally nodded. North walked back over with his own coffee, kissing the top of Emma's head as he sat down in the next chair. "What are you two going to do today?"

"Probably just hang out here and relax a little," Emma answered. "You guys have fun."

Ally nodded and looked at York, "Should we see if Mimi and Pop-pop want to come?"

"I don't see why not. Though I'm not sure where they are. I haven't seen them since last night before we left," York replied looking around for any sign of them.

"Their door was open when we came down," North added.

"Hm. Wonder where they got to…"

* * *

"You sure you don't just want to wear it?" North asked as he and Emma sat on the couch. They currently had the place to themselves and she had reluctantly put the ring on and was now examining it on her hand. "It looks awfully nice there on your hand."

"Maybe when vacation's over and everyone's too busy to notice anything," Emma shrugged. "In all honesty, I'm happy it just being between us."

"Did you two forget about the AI in the room?" Church popped up making them both jump.

"Shit," Emma cursed.

"Hi Church," North chuckled.

"So something you want to share? Or don't want to share as it would seem," Church chuckled. "That's a nice rock there."

Emma tucked her hand under her leg, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is she always this thickheaded? Jeez, I think she gives Carolina a run for the money," Church laughed. "So when'd you two get hitched? Wait, don't tell me. Must've been the first night when you came back all cuddly and snuggly and made me want to barf."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and turned to glare at North. He smirked at her, "You guessed it."

"And why don't we want to tell anyone?" Church asked.

"In all honesty, I'm not even sure," North answered. "Em, why aren't we telling anyone?"

"Because you're an asshole, that's why," Emma growled crossing her arms and leaning away from him.

"Apparently because I'm an asshole," North smirked at Church. "I tried explaining no one is going to care and that they're going to be nothing but happy for us, but she just won't listen. Our friends are apparently awful enough that they're going to judge our decision."

"Like I said, she's just as thickheaded, if not more so, than Carolina," Church laughed. Emma smacked a pillow through him. "Hey, I shouldn't have to explain to the computer genius that I'm a hologram. No physical body to injure."

"No, but the computer genius can give you a computer virus," Emma threatened through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to see you try it."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Remember who put you in that data-pad? You're not gonna like where I put you next."

"Aren't you mean and scary…" Church grumbled quietly. "No really. You're mean and scary."

"Remember that if you decide to tell anyone," Emma growled.

"Ok, ok, ok. Jeez. North, you are one crazy mother fucker and I wish you all the luck in the world with this one," Church shook his head.

"Emma, no, let him live," North grabbed her wrists as she reached for the data-pad. She glared at him. "Don't give me that look."

"You married her, you're stuck with that look," Church pointed out.

"Ya know what," Emma huffed getting up off the couch, "I'm going upstairs to change and I'm going to sit outside. You two can stay here and be assholes." North went to move. "No. That does not mean get up and follow me. It means sit your ass on that couch and if you come near me in the next hour or so, the phrase 'til death do us part' might just come true."

North sat back against the couch and watched her walk up the spiral stairs. He turned and huffed, "Thanks Church."

"Hey, what'd I do?"

"You pissed her off."

"Oh, I pissed her off?" North raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok yea, fine. Sorry…I guess…"

* * *

"So how upset would you be if I suggested we not make a huge thing of it and just the three of us go to that chapel thing they have?" Carolina asked as she and York walked behind Ally who was skipping around in front of them.

"I would say I will do whatever it is you want us to do," York answered giving her a smirk. "As long as you wouldn't regret not having everyone there."

"I just don't want to make a huge thing of it, ya know?"

"Yea," York nodded. "Hey Ally?" Ally paused and turned around to look at her parents as they walked closer. "What do you say to that?"

"I say whatever gets you two married," Ally smiled. "And as long as I get to be there."

"Well then, it's settled," Carolina chuckled. "Let's just do that then."

"Don't you think everyone will get mad?" York asked.

"Well, like Emma has said, we're practically married already," Carolina chuckled. Ally ran over and tugged at her hand. "Yes Ally?"

"Why don't we go do it now?" Ally suggested. "Then we can have a big celebration when we get back for dinner."

"Only if we swing by and pick up your ring first," York added.

"Whatever," Carolina rolled her eyes, smiling as the two high fived each other in front of her.

* * *

Emma stretched on the lounge chair, giving off a yawn in the progress. She cracked an eye and glanced around, surprised she hadn't actually been bothered. Sitting up a little, she saw Wash and North standing by the grill, both staring at it as they discussed something and not paying attention to her.

Figuring she should probably make it up to him, she threw her cover-up on over her swim suit and walked over to where they were standing. Coming up behind North, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and reached up to kiss his neck.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken," Wash commented as North pulled her around to kiss her properly.

"What are you two doing?" Emma asked nestling her head under North's chin.

"Cooking dinner," Wash gestured. "We were just getting ready to throw the fish on. Just waiting for Donut and Doc to bring the pans out. They were seasoning them while the veggies and potatoes cooked."

"Ah," Emma nodded. "Did York and the others come back yet?"

"Not yet, but soon I'm sure," North shrugged.

Emma nodded again, "How long was I asleep for?"

"Pretty much all afternoon," North replied. "I figured you would get madder if I woke you up, so I just let you go."

"He does learn," Emma chuckled reaching up to kiss him.

"I'm gonna go see what's keeping Doc and Donut," Wash chuckled awkwardly. "North?"

"Yea I got the grill," North nodded. They watched Wash walk away before he looked back down at Emma, "Sorry if I was an asshole."

"Its fine," Emma smirked at him. "It was more that stupid AI getting on my nerves than you."

"Don't worry about him. He's not going to tell anyone."

"Good," Emma grumbled snuggling against North's chest. "Now change the subject before we start arguing about it again."

"Alright," North chuckled. He grabbed the tongs and started moving the foil that had the potatoes and veggies in them over to the cooler part of the grill. "How about we talk about how much I love you?"

"Sap," she chuckled as he kissed the side of her head again. They stood watching the grill for a while. Wash brought the fish out a few minutes later and picked up another pair of tongs and started throwing the filets on the grill.

"Aunty Emma!" Emma smirked and turned to look over North's shoulder to see Carolina, York and Ally walking through the gate. She was surprised to see York's parents bringing up the rear having not seen them since they got back from shopping the day before.

"Hey," Emma chuckled as North and Wash both waved their grill tongs at them. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yup!" Ally bounced.

"That's good to hear." She looked at York. Carolina had went with his parents into the house. "I see you found your parents."

"Yea," York scratched the back of his head. "They went on some overnight thing they saw a sign up for where they hiked up some mountain and camped out by some waterfalls with a few other retired couples. Then they ambushed us as we came out of getting Lina's ring."

"Daddy, wait for Momma to tell them the rest," Ally tugged his arm.

"I'm not telling them anymore," York chuckled picking her up to throw over his shoulder before seeing the confused looks on his friends' faces. "Let me wait for her to come back out and for the others to join us and we'll tell you all. I don't want Lina getting pissed."

"Alright," Wash chuckled. "Should be done in a bit."

"Ok then," York nodded. "Come on kid, we're gonna go get cleaned up and then we'll be out."

"Sounds good," North chuckled. He watched the two walk back into the house and looked at Emma and Wash, "How much you want to bet they got hitched?"

"You think?" Wash asked sounding skeptical. "I would think if they were gonna do it here they'd at least have like a little thing with all of us or something."

North shook his head, "Nah. Not Carolina's style. York, yea probably. Carolina, not so much I don't think. Em, thoughts?"

"I think it's none of our business what they decide to do," Emma shrugged giving North a pointed look. "The important thing is if they're happy."

North looked back at Wash, "So we laying money on this?"

"Oh my God…" Emma growled stepping out North's grip and away from him.

He watched her walk back to where she had been sitting to pick up her things and head inside. Wash gave him a smirk, "Sure you want to?"

"She'll get over it," North shrugged. "I'm not worried."

"I'll remember that later," Wash chuckled.

* * *

Carolina watched Emma stomp into the house slamming the door and stomp up the spiral staircase. She looked at York who gave her a confused look before deciding she should check on her new sister-in-law. She walked up the steps and knocked briefly on the door.

"What?"

"Just me," Carolina replied opening it. She saw Emma shove something in a drawer before turning around to grab clothes off the bed. "Everything ok?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't it be?"

Carolina shrugged and walked in, going over to sit on the bed, "You didn't seem particularly happy when you came in."

"Yea well, someone needs to grow up."

"What else is new," Carolina chuckled. She watched Emma moving clothes around before stomping into the bathroom to change. "So…York and I got married."

The door opened and Emma walked back out, tossing her cover-up and swimsuit into a pile. "Really?"

"Yup. Little chapel down by the beach."

"Congrats," Emma smiled knowing exactly which one she was referring to. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. I'm surprised he didn't say anything before you came in."

"Ally told him to wait for you. She didn't want you getting mad," Emma shrugged. Carolina nodded. Emma let out a sigh before throwing herself onto the bed next to where Carolina was sitting. "Guess since you told me, I'll return the favor." Carolina gave her a confused look. "North and I did too…got married that is…"

"I knew there was something you two were hiding," Carolina smiled.

"Yea well…I didn't want to say anything. I was kinda embarrassed what everyone would say," Emma shrugged looking at the wall.

"Hey, I'm happy for you guys too," Carolina put a hand on her shoulder. "I told you that I thought you two were great together. No one else is going to care."

"That's what North keeps saying."

"Well then you should listen to North," Carolina chuckled. "Besides, it would probably shut York up and that would be doing us all a favor." They both laughed. "I am really happy for you two though. You both deserve a bit of good in your lives."

"So do you and York."

"Yea," Carolina smiled. "We all do." Emma got up off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Emma opened the drawer she had been in and pulled out the ring box, "Figure I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Deal," Carolina chuckled as Emma sat back on the bed and crossed her legs.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think they're doing up there?" York asked leaning against the outcrop near the grill where Wash and North were removing the last bit of food. Doc and Donut had come out with plates and silverware and were currently trying to gather everyone. Grif was already waiting patiently having already scolded by Ally for not waiting for everyone.

"Could be any number of things," North shrugged.

"Someone should go tell them food is ready," York replied. He looked at North, "What'd you do anyway?"

"What do you mean 'what'd I do'?"

"Well I'm sure Wash didn't do anything to make her come stomping through the house," York chuckled.

"I'm not the only one that pisses her off thank you very much," North rolled his eyes. "Church did earlier and you yourself have done it on several occasions."

"Well yea, but you tend to get on her nerves more than the rest of us."

"Pretty sure you hold that spot."

"That's only since you started sleeping together."

"You both are idiots if you ask me," Wash commented walking by them with a plate of fish.

"Good thing we aren't," York stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature York," North chuckled following Wash over to the tables where everyone was now sitting. "Hey Ally, can you go get your mom and your aunt?"

"Sure!" Ally jumped up from where she had been sitting and ran towards the house.

"Pops, what are you doing?" York asked as he saw his father filling glasses.

"Toasting."

"Why are we toasting and what are we toasting with?" George gave his son a glare. York put his hands up, "Fine."

"And don't worry," George said as he finished pouring out the bottle into the last cup. "I gave Ally juice."

Everyone started dishing out their plates by the time Ally returned with Emma and Carolina. York narrowed his eyes when he saw they had both changed again.

"Why are you dressed up again?" York asked as Carolina sat next to him.

"Because we're still going out," Carolina replied.

"But-"

"Don't piss me off and maybe we'll let you know where we're going so when Ally goes to sleep you can come meet up with us," Carolina replied as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Oh alright," York chuckled. George cleared his throat. "Yes pops?"

"You going to make your announcement now so we can toast?"

York rolled his eye and looked at Carolina who motioned at him to go ahead. He stood up and cleared his throat. The crew stopped eating to look at him.

"So since you're all gathered so nice, Lina and I have something to tell you all," York said before pulling her up. She gave him a quiet growl but stood up anyway.

"You're pregnant, congrats," Grif said through a mouthful of food.

"No, definitely not," Carolina chuckled.

"Well you're already married so what else is there?" Tucker added. Carolina looked at York and raised an eyebrow.

"I swear I told no one," York put up his hands.

"How-"

"We just made it official this afternoon," York cut her off turning to look at everyone.

"You mean to tell us you weren't actually married before today?" Simmons asked.

"No we were not," Carolina chuckled sitting back down as York stood next to her.

"We just all kinda assumed you guys were already married," Tucker continued.

"Yea especially since you hated being called Mrs.," Caboose added.

"Nope, weren't married before today," Carolina smirked. She looked up at York, "You gonna sit down or stay standing?"

"Hold up," York replied. He looked at everyone, "You really all thought we were married already?" There was a chorus of yes's around the table except for North, Emma and Wash. Ally started giggling. He looked down at Carolina, "Were you aware they thought this?"

"Nope," Carolina shook her head.

"We would give you the ol' hurt her and we take you out speech, but I think the Mrs. can handle that part all on her own," Sarge chuckled. "Though you may borrow my shotgun if necessary."

"Thanks Sarge, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Well if you don't need if for him, you can use it on Grif."

"Uncle Sarge, what did I tell you about being nice to Uncle Grif," Ally giggled.

"I don't think he has it in him Ally," Wash chuckled. Carolina glanced at Emma who gave her a slight nod before she cleared her throat.

"If that didn't surprise you," Carolina smiled as Emma reached out for her glass with her left hand. Carolina held in a chuckled when she saw York notice the ring on his sister's finger. "Emma?"

"Well," Emma grinned seeing not only the look of shock on York's face, but North's when he caught sight of the ring. "North and I sorta got married as well."

"That we didn't know," Wash said for everyone as they all kind of paused.

"I'd say that's enough reasons for a toast of good will to both happy couples," George chuckled as everyone raised their glasses and a chorus of cheers and congrats echoed around the table.

"Is that what the bubbly stuff was for?" Caboose asked Donut quietly.

Ally glared and poked Emma hard in the arm.

"Hey!" Emma growled. "What was that for?"

"Not telling me!" Ally pouted before getting up and running into the house. York and Carolina both went to go after her.

"No," Emma sighed, "I got it..."

Emma got up and walked back into the house. She slid open the door, "Ally?"

"GO AWAY!" A door slammed.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and walked inside just as Church appeared.

"Why's the kid upset?"

"Don't worry about it," Emma grumbled walking to Ally's room. The door was closed. She tried the handle which didn't budge. Cursing quietly, she gave a knock on the door, "Ally, let me explain, please."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Ally yelled through the door.

"You don't have to talk, just listen."

"I don't want to do anything with you!"

Emma grit her teeth. This was a reaction she hadn't even thought of and the guilt from that was enough to make her bang her head against the wall.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear. It just kinda happened. We weren't really planning it or anything. It was spur of the moment. Normal circumstance, yes you would've been the first one I told. This was not a normal circumstance. Please open the door."

Emma waited what felt like an eternity before she heard the lock click and the door crack. Ally was still glaring at her, though she could make out tear tracks.

"When did you get married?" Ally grumbled.

"First night we got here." Ally went to slam the door, but Emma caught it. Ally tried to push it closed, but luckily Emma was more than strong enough to keep it open. "Ally, come on. Please let's talk about this. I'm sorry."

"You had three days to tell me after that!" Ally yelled. "Three days Aunty Emma!"

"I know. I'm sorry. No one knew anything-"

"Momma knew!"

"Only because I told her right before we came outside." Ally let the door slide a little. "North and I didn't tell anyone because we weren't sure how to."

"But we tell each other everything! You said that we always would and you didn't tell me you got married! That's a big thing not to tell me!"

"I know. I know it is and you're right," Emma nodded. "I'm sorry. I was embarrassed and it's all really really fast and I've just been trying to wrap my head around it. You think it's hard not having known for three days? Think about how hard it is knowing and having to deal with it because it was so spur of the moment and for the first time in your life you were free to do what you wanted and you just jumped right in without a second thought because you just so happened to find the most amazing person and fall madly in love with him and would do just about anything for him including something crazy like get married even though you only known him a few weeks." Emma took a few breaths as Ally finally stepped back and let her in the room. She walked in and sat on the bed before continuing. "Besides, it's not like you can lecture me. I'm the adult here and it's not like you've paid me much mind at all really since your parents showed back up. So don't even try and guilt me because I could throw it all right back at you because ya know, I only raised you for your entire life. They got the easy end of the stick. So I think I'm allowed one screw up here."

Ally wasn't looking at her and was kicking at the floor. Emma stayed quiet, slightly embarassed by her outburst as she sat there. She started picking at the blanket.

"You still coulda told me," Ally said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. That's the last time I'm going to say it," Emma sighed.

Ally walked over to her and reached out and took Emma's left hand, examining the ring. "It's really pretty."

"North picked it out," Emma replied. "He insisted we needed them."

"Good. He's right."

"If you're talkng to me, does that mean I'm forgiven?" Emma asked.

"I wish you would've told me," Ally sighed.

"I know. Like I said, it happened really fast and it's been hard trying to wrap my head around it. There's a lot to kind of adjust too."

"Are you happy you did it?"

"Yea," Emma smirked. "Yea I am."

"And Uncle North is happy too?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"Then that's all that matters," Ally sighed. "Next time, you better tell me."

"Promise," Emma nodded as Ally smiled. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emma in a hug.

* * *

"Think they're ok in there?" North asked staring at the the door where the girl's had gone into.

"I would be more concerned about yourself," York grumbled. Carolina smacked him as did Mei who was sitting on his other side. "What the hell?"

"Knock it off," Carolina grumbled.

"What? He's the one who married my sister behind all our backs," York replied defending himself.

"He is also one of your best friends and you've known Emma the same amount of time as him," Carolina argued. "Knock it off."

"Exactly why th-"

Carolina covered his mouth with her hand, "I said, knock it off. We did the same thing so don't even get mad about it."

"Yea but we've known each other for how many years and have a kid together."

"Which we were separated from each other for how long and didn't exactly get to raise our daughter together until recently," Carolina huffed. "Weren't you the one pushing them to do something of the sort anyway? You're making yourself look like an even bigger idiot than normal."

"I'm starting to see now why Emma didn't want to actually tell anyone in the first place," North mumbled. Carolina shot him a quick glare. "Had I know this would be his reaction, I would've understood her reluctance a bit better."

"Congrats to all of you either way," Wash cut in seeing that York was about to open his mouth again even though Carolina was in full death glare mode at him.

"Thank you Wash," North replied as Emma and Ally finally came back out. "Everything ok?"

"Yup," Emma nodded as Ally sat in her seat. "Though tomorrow morning we are doing something with Ally if that's ok with you, C?"

"Fine with me," Carolina nodded.

"We can meet up in the afternoon?"

"Sounds great."

Emma glanced at York and rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. Mr. Matchmaker over there isn't happy because we did it all on our own without him pushing us to?"

"Pretty much the gist of it," Carolina nodded. "And he's going to knock it the hell off otherwise he won't be meeting up with us later."

"Whatever," York grumbled turning back to his food.

"And you're going to wish our friends congrats."

"Yea, yea." Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Daddy..."

York huffed, "Fine. Congrats. I'm beyond happy for you both."

* * *

"Man, this place is hopping," York commented as he, North, Wash and Tucker got to the club Carolina had said they would be at. The others had stayed behind, content with drinking and playing cards while York's parents had agreed to keep an ear open for Ally.

"Think we'll be able to find them?" North chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure," York replied.

"Well, good luck, to you two," Tucker clasped them both on the shoulders. "Wash and I are off to find some drinks and ladies."

"Wait...what?" Wash squeaked as Tucker pulled him away.

"Good luck with that!" York called after them. "Alright, where to begin..."

"Hold up," North put a hand on his shoulder. York gave him a confused look. "Just want to make sure you and I are ok."

York sighed, "Yea man. Definitely."

"The way you reacted at dinner has me thinking otherwise."

York scratched the back of his neck, "Guess you're right there...I apologize. I was a bit caught off guard."

"So Emma had the gist of it when she called you out on it." York gave him a smirk.

"I am happy for you guys. Honest."

"Same," North chuckled.

"My only concern and yes just hear me out. My only concern is that you guys haven't known each other all that long...what if-"

"Hey," North cut him off, "We'll be good."

"I just don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Thanks. Let's just go find the girls."

York nodded looking around the throng of people dancing. He grinned when he saw a familiar shade of red towards the middle. He tapped North on the shoulder, "Got mine. Pretty sure yours is in the same vicinity."

"After you," North motioned.

York nodded before making his way through the crowd. He finally got to where the two were dancing, not paying attention to the guys approaching them. York slipped in behind Carolina, taking the risk of getting hit and wrapping an arm around her waist, "Whoever let you out of their sight doesn't know what he's unleashed."

"Or," Carolina chuckled pressing back against him, "He knows I'd kick his ass into next week."

"You do this with every guy that comes up behind you?"

"Oh yea," she smirked over her shoulder at him. "Course it helps I saw you coming."

"Yea, guess that would."

"You the only ones that came out?"

"Nope. Tucker and Wash are here."

"Wash is here?" Carolina asked skeptically. "Didn't think him for the club type."

"Tucker drug him out," York shrugged. "Think we remember how to do this?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Carolina chuckled as he grabbed one of her hands and spun her out to arm's length before spinning her back in, facing him this time and wrapping his other arm around her waist, holding her to him. "Not bad."

"Yea, guess there's still some muscle memory there," York chuckled adjusting his grip. "I'd say we show these young'uns what we can really do, but I wouldn't want to make them jealous."

"You're so full of yourself," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Your luck, you'd break something."

"I love how much faith you have in me."

"I have all the faith in the world, I don't know what you're talking about."

"LADIES! IT'S SHOTS TIME!" Kai came hurrying over and grabbed both of them, pulling them away from North and York who exchanged looks before following them.

"How many do you think they're up to?" York asked.

"Well," North chuckled, "Pretty sure Emma's three sheets to the wind so I'm sure quite a few."

"Great," York sighed. "This'll make for an interesting night."


	9. Chapter 9

Wash leaned back in the seat of the round booth he and Tucker had grabbed for everyone. Tucker had gone off to go get them drinks at the bar and hadn't been back yet, meaning he probably found some poor soul to talk to. He was getting ready to get up and go get his own drink when Tucker, along with York and North finally came over, all dragging along the girls.

"It's about time," Wash huffed as Tucker slid a beer in front of him.

"Dude, there were body shots going on, I wasn't missing that," Tucker replied pointing at the girls who were in a fit of giggles at the moment as York tried to get them to sit down.

"Body shots?" Wash asked giving the other two questioning looks.

"You heard correct," North chuckled as Emma hip checked him as she slid into the booth. "Thanks wife. I don't think I need that part of my hip at all."

"Welcome husband," she giggled reaching up to card her fingers through his hair. "Where's my drink?"

"On the table in front of you," North pointed at the glass.

"Lina, will you sit down already," York huffed.

"I don't want to sit. I want to dance," she whined at him. She tried to slip by him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"We will. Just sit for a few minutes," he gave a dry chuckle.

"Ya know," she jabbed him in the chest with her pointer finger, "I could kick your ass right now if I really wanted to."

"So swaying and toppling in to me counts as you kicking my ass now?" York shook his head.

"Yes."

"Oh good. I'm glad I have something else to add on to the list. Now sit and let me catch up a bit and then I will gladly go out on the dance floor with you."

"There's a few other things I have in mind too," Carolina giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"This is a whole new side of her that I am not used to seeing," Tucker commented watching them. "I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it."

"Where'd Kai go?" Emma asked almost falling over in the booth as she tried to see around Tucker. Tucker looked around and cursed before running off. "Hey! Bring back more shots!"

"Don't you think you should slow down a little?" North asked as she leaned into him.

"Nope," Emma smiled.

"Just don't go getting sick."

"I don't get sick silly," Emma replied.

"I'm going to remember that for when you're puking later."

"Hope you have a good memory cuz I won't be."

"Hey Wash," York grunted as Carolina smacked him in the stomach. "Can you keep an eye on this one here? Pretty sure Tucker isn't coming back with drinks any time soon so-"

"There is a waitress," Wash chuckled as York finally succeeding in getting Carolina to sit down. "Only reason I didn't have her get me anything was because Tucker was supposed to be."

"Which you see how distracted he got, hence my concern," York chuckled.

"Body shots, really?" Wash asked again.

"You are talking like I am a stick in the mud," Carolina poked him hard in the arm. "I know how to let loose and have fun just like the rest of them."

"Not saying you don't, it's just hard imagining you letting loose that much," Wash chuckled as Carolina slid up against him and put an arm over his shoulders. "Uh, hi."

"Hey there."

"Can I help you?"

"Have I ever told you how awesome you were?" Carolina asked giving him a skeptical look.

"Um…no?"

"Well, you are. Hey, guy I married," Carolina waved her other hand at York.

"Yes Lina?" York replied, an amused look on his face.

"Did I tell you how awesome Washy is?"

"Washy…really?" Wash rolled his eyes.

"Shhhhhhh," Carolina put a finger over his mouth. She looked back at York, "You didn't answer me."

"No Lina, I don't believe you have," York smirked at Wash's apparent discomfort. North had waved down the waitress and was giving her an order.

"Let me tell you something," Carolina continued petting Wash. "This one here is awesome. If that ship hadn't landed on top of us, pretty sure we would've won that fight against those two asses. Now they're ash and we'll never know."

"Well if they turned to ash, doesn't that mean you win by default because they died?" York pointed out.

Carolina smacked Wash, "Hear that? We did kick their ass. Knew we had it in us."

"Never doubted it for a second," Wash humored her. "Are you going to keep your arm there?"

"Yes. Now quiet," Carolina ordered.

"I told you that you can't order me on vacation," Wash argued.

"It was more of a friendly suggestion," Carolina huffed.

"Sure it was."

"Hey Washy, wanna know something?"

"Besides why you keep calling me Washy? Sure," Wash chuckled.

Carolina leaned in closer, "If you ever need any advice when it comes to sex, make sure you talk to York. He does this thing w-"

"Lina," York chuckled reaching over and pulling her away from Wash who had turned a shade of red that York hadn't seen before. "I don't think Wash needs to hear any of that."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I mean, obviously you know what you're doing in-"

"What I do know is if you continue along that talk, Wash will probably explode," York chuckled. "Save it for girl-talk."

"Well I can't talk to Emma," Carolina rolled her eyes. "That's your sister and I don't think she wants to hear about your sexual prowess."

"Hear hear," Emma agreed smacking the table.

"Oh man…this is going to get interesting…" Wash grumbled as he rested his head in his hands.

"And the night's still young," North pointed out.

"Whose bright idea was it for me to come out with you all?" Wash asked looking at North.

"I believe Tucker."

"Ah yes. Remind me when this vacation is over and training resumes to make him run until he dies."

"I'm sure I can do that," North nodded as Tucker came back just as the waitress brought over a round of shots, plus drinks for everyone. "No Kai?"

"Dude, there's only so much I can do to get her off that dance floor. She's fine," Tucker shrugged as he slid into the spot next to Emma as North slid shot glasses to everyone.

"Dibs on Kai's," Emma said looking at North.

"No. I think Wash needs it a bit more than you," North chuckled pushing the extra in Wash's direction.

"Nah, he's fine," Emma argued. "Look, he's not so red anymore."

"Why was Wash red…?" Tucker asked.

"Lina was attempting to be a bit too open with him," York answered.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow?"

"Exactly," Carolina laughed.

"Oh man, and I missed it," Tucker chuckled.

"There ya go, Lina. You want someone to talk to, you can talk to Tucker," North offered.

"Whoa, wait. No, that wasn't me volunteering," Tucker shook his head.

"Sounded like it to me," Wash grumbled.

"Have I mentioned he tried to sleep with me?" Carolina asked looking at York.

"Whoa, hold the phone," Tucker cut in as York gave him a look of annoyed amusement. "That was way way before we knew you were alive and she said tried so therefore I didn't actually succeed. And I think I heard Kai so I'm going to go find her."

"Aw you chased him away," Emma giggled. "We should go follow him."

"Yea," Carolina agreed. She turned and smacked York's arm, "Let me out."

"No. You just sit there," York shook his head. Carolina rolled her eyes and pulled her feet up onto the seat before pushing herself up onto the table. "Lina, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well," Carolina said as she stood up in the middle of the table being careful not to knock over any glasses, "You wouldn't let me up so I had to improvise. I'm good at that after all those years of working with you."

"Lina, get down before you hurt yourself."

She grinned at him before hopping off the end of the table and jogging after Tucker. York cursed before pushing himself up and after her.

"Did she really just crawl up on to the table and walk off the edge?" Wash asked.

"It's not the worst thing I've seen her do in a bar," North sighed shaking his head. "Thinking back though, a lot of absences between those two make a helluva lot of sense now."

"Wow," Emma commented.

"What?"

"You all must've been dense back then," she shook her head.

"Well we can't all be super smart like you are," North chuckled.

"The only hint of anything was the non-reciprocated flirting from York," Wash added. "It's not like any of us really had that much of a clue."

"Says you," North chuckled. "I had it figured out for a long while."

"You just apparently can't read body language," Emma sighed at Wash. "Want a lesson?"

"No, no I'm quite alright," Wash put up his hands. "And not nearly drunk enough for this conversation."

"Well then take your other shot you silly goose," Emma replied. "I mean, if you don't, I will."

"Can't I pace myself?"

"Nope. Not when there's liquor and I'm already drunk," Emma smirked. She looked at North, "He didn't get to participate in the body shots! Maybe that would entice him to hurry up and catch up."

"No, please no," Wash shook his head. "I promise I will catch up with you, just stop getting so far ahead."

"No fun," Emma sighed leaning into North. "Carolina and York didn't come back yet."

"I'm sure they're fine," North answered.

"We should go find them."

"Or we can sit here and hang out with Wash."

"Ok," Emma shrugged.

"That was easy," Wash pointed out.

"A bit too easy," North chuckled. "Em, you doing ok?"

"Mmhmm."

"Lina, come on," York's voice chuckled as it got closer. "Let's just sit down and then we can go out and dance."

"I don't want to. I want to dance now."

"I would prefer to finish my drink and then we can certainly go dance."

"Promise?"

"Course," York sighed. Carolina seemed to be ok with that and slid back into the booth next to Wash. "What'd we miss?"

"Not much," North answered.

"Your other half appears to be falling asleep," York nodded.

"I thought as much," North chuckled. "Em, you want to head back and go to bed?"

"Are you talking bed as in sleep or bed as in sex?" Emma mumbled giving him a tired look.

"How about we answer that question when we get there?"

"H'okay," Emma yawned. She flapped a hand at everyone, "Bye."

"Be careful walking back you two," Wash chuckled as Emma stumbled a bit before North got an arm around her waist.

"No prob," North chuckled. "Behave you guys."

"Wash, you want to come out and dance with us?" Carolina asked looking Wash.

"We'll see," Wash humored her.

"It'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will be," Wash chuckled.

"Hey, wanna know something?"

"There's more?" Wash asked as York shook his head.

"There's always more," Carolina smirked. She patted York's face, "This one here. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I don't think I ever actually thanked you for that."

"Don't mention it," Wash shrugged.

"No. I will mention it because this one here," Carolina patter York's face again. "This one here is the love of my life and you saved him. You are even more fantastic then I ever would've thought."

"Lina, careful. You might expand Wash's head too much he won't be able to get out the door," York chuckled.

"No, he deserves it," Carolina shook her head. "If he hadn't done that, you would be dead and who knows what would've happened with Ally. You would never gotten to meet her or worse, I may never have remembered her and that would have been the worsest thing ever."

"Well then it's a good thing Wash was quick on the draw," York chuckled.

Carolina slid up to Wash again and through an arm around him to hug him, "Thank you Wash. You really are badass."

"You're welcome," Wash smirked.

"You are a good friend Washy."

"How about you not call me Washy?"

"Nope," she shook her head sliding away from him. Tucker walked back over and sat down in the seats North and Emma had vacated. "Tucker!"

"I didn't do it," Tucker chuckled. "I'm still not sure how I feel about you being this relaxed in front of me."

"Hey, I know how to kick it just like everyone else, don't I York?"

"Sure thing Lina," York chuckled.

"Well yea, but you were such a bitch back when you first showed up," Tucker pointed out.

"Still a bitch, you're just used to me now," Carolina smirked.

"Did she just agree with me without growling menacingly?" Tucker asked looking between Wash and York. "Or threatening my life?"

"Wash'll take care of that for me so why should I put in all the work?" Carolina shrugged.

"Can we get her drunk more often? This is entertaining as hell," Tucker chuckled.

"Only if you agree to babysit her," York sighed as Carolina grabbed his face and planted a sloppy kiss on him.

"Can we go dance now?"

"Sure Lina," York sighed getting up out of the booth and pulling her up after him.

They walked out into the throng of people and York grabbed her hand and spun her again, pulling her into him.

"So," he chuckled, "Are you actually as drunk as you're coming across or are you acting it up a bit?"

"What do you think?" Carolina smirked.

"Well, being one of the few in number that knows how you can get, I'd say that you are actually this drunk," York replied. "But, I think you might also be over-exaggerating on a few things."

"Just a few?"

"Just a few," York nodded. "Mainly to make Wash as uncomfortable as possible."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you, as well as the rest of us, love to get on his little tight case and watch him go postal," York chuckled.

"Postal Wash is best Wash," Carolina laughed. "Maybe if we get him drunk more he'll lighten up a bit."

"I'd say he lightened up plenty since he first met this crew."

"Yea," Carolina sighed pressing up against York. "Have I mentioned I love you yet?'

"Um, refresh my memory."

"Nah," Carolina smirked. "Maybe later when we get back."

"I don't know, you're notorious for passing out as soon as your head hits the pillow."

"Am not."

"Am too," York leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You do realize we've shared a bed for the majority of our relationship? Even on the MOI when you paranoid about the Director finding out, you couldn't resist my charm."

"You're an ass," Carolina shook her head at him.

"And now until forever I'm all yours," York winked at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Carolina found herself wrapped up in the blankets and alone in bed when she woke up the next morning. There was water and two pills sitting on the table when she sat up which was lucky because her head was pounding. She glanced at the clock and had to spend a little while to focus to make sure it read that it was almost noon.

"Damn, not again," Carolina huffed. She threw the covers off and grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor and pulled them on seeing as she was only wearing a shirt. She walked out to the living room and found York sitting on the couch, legs on the coffee table and talking to Church as they watched Grifball on the television screen.

"Coffee's in the pot, should still be warm," he called when he saw her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried," York chuckled. "You cocooned yourself and went back to sleep."

"Oh."

"Yea. You were pretty tanked last night, so I figured it probably best to just let you go," York added. "Ally is with North and Emma who was functioning slightly better than you appear to be. Told them we would probably meet up with them for dinner."

"What are they doing?"

"Not sure. I think there was talk about the amusement rides down by the boardwalk area." Carolina nodded as she prepared her coffee. "You hungry? I can make you something if you want."

Carolina shook her head, "No I'm good."

He nodded as she walked back around and over to the couch to sit with him. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat in silence for a little as she sipped at her coffee.

"What's this I heard about body shots?" Church asked looking at Carolina.

"Oh God…" she groaned before glaring at York. "Did you really have to tell him that?"

"Wasn't me," York chuckled. "You told him all about it when we got back last night."

"I did no such thing."

"Yea, sorry sis, you totally did," Church laughed. "Oh man you are an open book when you're drunk."

"You missed her trying to give dating advice to Wash and Tucker," York added as Carolina shrunk in the seat next to him.

"Wait, I don't think I heard that right," Church replied.

"Oh you heard it right," York nodded. "Tucker kept egging her on and Wash was trying to get her to stop. It was hilarious. Oh, oh and then! Then Kai found us and started throwing in her two cents on the subject."

"Oh man, I wish I could've been there to experience that conversation," Church laughed. "I'm sure it was golden."

"Definitely one for the books," York agreed.

"Why did you let me drink that much?" Carolina huffed.

"Sweetheart, you were already drunk when we got there and once you hit that point, there isn't any stopping you. Hell, you crawled up onto the table because I wouldn't let you out."

"I vaguely remember that," Carolina sighed.

"Anything else you remember?"

"Um…" Carolina took a sip of coffee to give her a chance to try and run through the events of the night before. "I think the table may be the last thing."

"So you remember participating in those body shots then?" Church asked.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "Yes. Geez, why does everyone act shocked when I do something normal?"

"Because they don't get to see the side of you that I get to see," York answered.

"North and Emma checked out early," Carolina commented. "I take it they got back ok?"

"Oh man," Church laughed, "North had to carry her back because she apparently got tired and decided to just plop down on the sidewalk and sleep there instead of walking back."

"Are you serious?" Carolina chuckled.

"Yea. Him attempting to get her upstairs was the best part," Church nodded. "Though, you definitely win drunk-girl of the night."

"Great. Just what I always wanted," Carolina grumbled.

"You're the one who likes to be number one at everything," Church pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Oh," York grinned, "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Why…?"

"We made a bet."

"About what?" she asked when he didn't elaborate.

"You were very insistent that you wouldn't fall asleep the second you got in to bed so we bet on it. We got back, you regaled your glorious escapades to Church, I finally got you to go to bed, you get in the room, strip, fall into bed, and were out two seconds later. And yes you were asleep because you were snoring."

"I don't snore…"

"When you were drinking beforehand, yes, you do in fact snore," York nodded.

"How was Ally last night before you came out?" Carolina asked attempting to change the subject.

"Great! You wouldn't believe how fast she picked up on how to play Poker."

"You taught her Poker?"

"The guys got a game going and she asked, so yea," York shrugged. "Cleaned house pretty well for a little bit. Then she got bored and her and Junior ran around for a bit, went swimming and then we finally settled down inside here with a movie where she fell asleep. Mum said she stayed asleep after I left."

"That's good. Where are they at anyway? I feel like I haven't seen them."

"There off doing what they normally do," York shrugged. "They were discussing possibly joining us wherever it is we end up."

"What about their jobs and everything?"

"They're both retired. Dad still tutors occasionally or fiddles around in the lab he said, but otherwise, they would just need to pack up everything and sell the house," York shrugged. "If we don't end up back on Earth that is."

"There's still everything on Chorus though," Carolina sighed.

"So they come to Chorus. They want to be around us and Ally as much as they can. Plus, it'd be nice having them around."

"You missed them?"

"Yea," York sighed. "Though not as much as I miss you when you aren't nearby."

"Sap," Carolina smirked.

"Seriously, if I had a body, I would be puking right now," Church huffed.

* * *

"So now that you and Uncle North are married," Ally started as they walked along the boardwalk, "Are you going to have babies?"

"That's not a conversation we've had," Emma chuckled.

"You should. You did a really good job with me so you'd make a good mom and Uncle North seems like he'd be really good dad," Ally stated. "Then I can have other kids to play with."

"If we did, it'd be a couple years before they're big enough to play with you," North answered.

"And it's really a conversation North and I should have ourselves," Emma continued.

"Ok, but as long as you have it," Ally shrugged.

"We'll see," Emma chuckled. "What time are we meeting York and Carolina?"

"Should probably head over," North shrugged after checking the time. Emma nodded as Ally took both of their hands and started swinging them back and forth. "Hope you had fun."

"Definitely," Ally giggled. "Can we do stuff like this once vacation is over? I like spending time with you two."

"I think we can manage it," North agreed.

"It also all depends what happens once vacation is over in general," Emma added. "We don't really know what's going on back on Chorus or if the UNSC showed up yet or not or if they found where my father is."

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure," North assured her. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our time here and we'll see where things lay when we're on our way back."

"I think we should go to the beach again tomorrow! And then go check out the water slides!" Ally suggested.

"Why don't we bring it up to your parents when we get with them?"

"Ok!" Ally agreed bouncing as they walked. "Think we can get surfboards again?"

"I'm sure we could," North nodded.

"Yay! And we're going to eat at the place with the fishes again right?"

"Yup."

"Good! That's my favoritest place so far," Ally smiled. "I like looking at all the fishes. They're pretty!"

* * *

"Daddy, come on! Let's go look at the fish," Ally tugged at York's hand after the waitress walked away with their order.

"Ok, ok," York chuckled giving Carolina a quick kiss on the cheek before following Ally over to the glass.

"She really likes looking at those fish. That's all we heard on the way over," North shook his head watching York and Ally. Ally looked back and waved at him. "Guess that's my cue."

"Have fun," Emma chuckled. She watched him get up and walk over before leaning back in the chair and letting out a yawn. "I am exhausted."

"Tell me about it," Carolina smirked. "Did you guys all have a good day?"

"Yea. Her and North had a blast," Emma nodded.

"What about you?"

"I watched most of the rides," Emma smirked. "Hungover on a rollercoaster isn't exactly a good idea."

"Probably not," Carolina nodded in agreement.

"How long were you guys out after we left?"

"Honestly? I couldn't tell you," Carolina sighed. "I don't remember much after walking across the table. Then things get fuzzy. Apparently though I was entertaining as hell."

"I could only imagine," Emma chuckled. "York told us a bit before we left this morning and it sounded like we missed a fun time."

"Yea," Carolina nodded. "All I know is, that isn't happening again for a long time."

"I'm with ya," Emma agreed. She took a breath and let it out. "Ally asked us the kids question."

"Oh yea?"

"Yup. Have you gotten bombarded yet?"

"Little hints, more from York than her," she shrugged. "There's just too much going on right now."

"I agree," Emma nodded.

"Before you took care of Ally, did you want kids? Was that a thing?" Carolina asked.

Emma shrugged, "Maybe. Never really thought about it. I mean, I joined the military to find York and to piss off my father. Love and family were never really a thought at the time. You?"

"I didn't want to do what my mother did," Carolina admitted. "I know I was young when she died, but the toll it took on me and the D…my father…I didn't want to put anyone through that. And then everything happened and now look at us."

"You guys are real good with her."

"Well, she had an excellent person taking care of her before we came along," Carolina smirked. "You'd make a really good mother."

"Not like I don't have the experience with a baby," Emma gave a dry chuckle.

"Exactly."

"We'll see. There's a lot that can happen yet. Plus Cho-"

"Wash came by before we left," Carolina cut her off. "He went to check on how Lopez and the ship were doing and there was a message from Kimball. She has Grey swinging by sometime within the next two days to catch us all up on things."

"Oh. Good."

"Yea. From what she said in the message, Wash said things sound fantastic there."

"That's good. Can't wait to hear what Grey has to say."

"Me either, though hopefully she's calm about it," Carolina chuckled. "That woman has so much energy, I don't know how she just doesn't burst at the seam."

"Have you guys talked about what you want to do?"

"Not really. Everything's kind of in the air."

"What would you like to do?" Emma asked changing the question.

"I'd actually wouldn't mind helping with the restoration on Chorus if the UNSC allows them to be there still," Carolina sighed. "It'd be a good place to settle down I think now that the fighting is over. A new leaf so to speak. We could maybe try something like what you mentioned before. Just something that I can be useful." Emma nodded. "I take it you and North are doing whatever we do?"

"I'm sure that's a safe bet," Emma chuckled.

"Good. I think Ally would be extremely upset otherwise."

"I think you're right on that," Emma nodded watching them. "I wish I would've met you all sooner...but without all the crap."

"I like to think things happened exactly how they were supposed to," Carolina replied. "Though while it would have been awesome to have you around, you would've got dragged down with the rest of us."

"True," Emma shrugged. "Thank you for making me feel welcomed though."

"Hey, we're family," Carolina smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Emma closed out the news report she had been reading when North walked back into their room. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Feeling any better?" North asked.

"I feel great," Emma answered giving him a smile.

"Good."

"And I told you I wouldn't puke," Emma reminded him.

"Yes you did."

"Yea I don't really do the whole puking thing."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled.

"Carolina and I are getting up early to go running tomorrow. Want me to wake you up before I go?"

"You can. Why are you running? You should relax, its vacation."

Emma shrugged, "Carolina was annoyed because she slept so late the last two days, asked if I wanted to go, figured sure, why not."

"It's nice you two are spending so much time together," North replied as he laid down in the bed next to where she was sitting. She re-angled herself so she could see his face.

"Well it's nice actually having friends for once, let alone another female to talk to." North watched her as she started picking at the hem of his t-shirt. "I never really had too many people to talk to. Especially when it was just me and Ally. The section I was stationed with was the last real group of friends I had and I never knew what happened to them after everything. Then I was given Ally to take care of and never really had the time to look into what happened to them."

"How many were in your squad?"

"There was five of us total," Emma replied. "Well…in the beginning. Right before the end there was three of us left. Two of them were sent out on what was supposed to be a simple mission, but something went wrong."

"I'm assuming that was what Ally was talking about when she told York and I about the person you were seeing that got killed."

Emma scoffed slightly, "She told you about that?"

"York can be very convincing. Are you mad she told us?"

"Not really. Just something I hate thinking about. Besides," she gave a soft chuckle, "taking care of Ally helped me to really move on from it. It wasn't really anything anyway. Just something to do when we weren't training or on missions."

"Sounded like it was lot more than a fling," North commented.

"Jealous?"

"Nope," North smirked. "You married me and they're dead. Why should I be jealous of a ghost?" Emma rolled her eyes. "I mean, if you want to talk about it, you can. I know it's hard to lose someone you loved."

"Sam and I were a bit more…lust and boredom then love."

"That's not how Ally made it sound."

"Yea, well Ally is far too young to have that kind of discussion with if you catch my drift."

"Gotcha," North chuckled. "So who would be the other two still alive?"

"Umm…Nick and Garth, Illinois and Oregon," Emma replied after having to search her memory for a bit. "Parker was with Sam on the mission."

"Maybe once we get back in the swing of things you could ask Church to see if he could find anything out," North suggested.

"We'll see. It's been almost 10 years since everything." Emma smirked at him, "Besides, I have more important things to concern myself with."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Like the tall chunk of handsome I married," she leaned forward and started kissing him.

"That's right, we never did get to talk about how you just up and decided to tell everyone without giving me a heads up," North smirked when she moved to kiss down his neck. She stopped and sat up to look at him. "I'm not mad. Just a heads up that you changed your mind would've been nice is all I'm saying."

"Heh, yea well…" Emma replied looking embarrassed. "Carolina and I got to talking and one thing led to another and then I was ok with them knowing. You're really not mad about it?"

"Nope. I have you to get mad at everything," he teased. She glared at him and gave him a playful smack. "Though I do know a conversation we should definitely be having since it was brought up today."

"Let me guess…is it one my niece decided to bring up?"

"You really are a genius," North chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Does it really matter if we have this conversation or not? We're already together and married. Is it going to change anything?" Emma sighed.

"No it's not. And just because we're having it doesn't mean anything one way or the other."

"Fine," Emma huffed. "I am of equal thought with Carolina. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, no biggie. I'll always have you and I'll always have the memories of raising Ally for the first part of her life."

"So what you're saying is that kids aren't out of the question?"

Emma searched his face as he waited for an answer before taking in a breath and letting out a sigh. "You want them?"

"As long as-"

"No, no as long as anything," Emma smirked. "I can see it in your face you big goof."

"Is that going to be an issue?"

"Not once we settle somewhere," Emma shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Emma chuckled. "But that means that wherever we end, there needs to not be any fighting or conspiracies or anything along those lines. I know saying normal is a stretch, but we need mostly normal if you actually want to do the kid thing. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yes wife," North chuckled pushing himself up to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Didn't we tell them we were going running?" Emma chuckled as she and Carolina sat at a little beach-side coffee shop they had found.

"We did run," Carolina grinned. "And we can run back or down along the beach. We didn't exactly lie, we just didn't mention we were grabbing coffee and breakfast while we went running."

"Ok, you got me there," Emma grinned leaning back in the chair to watch the waves coming in. "I almost don't want this to end. It's so nice here."

"It is. You did an amazing job picking this place out," Carolina nodded sipping her coffee.

"Ally wants to do the snow one next," Emma sighed.

"Oh damn, I don't know how we'll squeeze in another vacation," Carolina sighed dramatically making Emma chuckle.

"York said you weren't much of the vacation type."

Carolina shrugged, "When there's things to do or work to get done, no. I'd rather stick around and get everything done." She stretched and leaned back, "Of course, this whole relaxing thing is really nice."

"That it is," Emma nodded. They sat back enjoying themselves for a while before Carolina saw the time.

"We should start heading back."

"Yea," Emma sighed. "Especially since Ally wants to go to the beach again."

Carolina chuckled as they got up and headed back towards the jogging path. Once they reached it, Carolina put them into a steady pace choosing one of the longer paths. When they reached their grouping of houses, there was no one around.

"Wonder if they left without us," Carolina commented.

"Probably. You remember how impatient Ally was the other day, don't you," Emma chuckled as they walked into the house.

"True," Carolina agreed. "Church?"

"Yea they left," Church replied popping up in front of her. "They said to join them when you got back."

"Got it. Thanks Church."

"No problem."

"I'm going to go change around," Emma replied before heading up the spiral stairs.

Carolina turned to go do the same. Church cleared his throat, "Not so fast. Lopez called from the ship. Grey should be touching down around dinner."

"Ok. We'll be back by then. Wash and I can go get her."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks Church. Have I mentioned you're awesome?"

"Not lately."

"Good. Wouldn't want you getting a big head now would we," Carolina chuckled as he cursed at her.

* * *

"I hope she gets here soon, I'm starving," Wash complained.

"There will be plenty of food when we get back," Carolina chuckled. "York's mom was making a feast in our kitchen."

"Exactly. It smelled delicious."

"You're starting to sound like Grif," Carolina warned. Wash growled at her.

"In this case it's warranted."

"Well don't worry. Mei claims we're all too thin and need fattening up so I'm sure you'll be getting plenty of home cooking in the future."

"Good. So...they're coming with us then?"

"According to York," Carolina nodded. "We'll see what Grey has to say when she gets here."

"AGENTS WASHINGTON AND CAROLINA!" They both turned to see Grey bouncing towards them. "Oh my God, it's soooo good to see you both! This place is fantastic! How did you find it?"

"Emma did," Carolina replied. "It's good to see you too."

"Well she really knows how to find them!" Grey cackled.

"Yes she does," Wash agreed. "Did you have a safe flight?"

"Oh yes. Slept the whole time. It's the first quiet day I had since you all left!"

"Has it been that busy?"

"Oh you know," Grey chuckled as they started walking. "Just cleaning up the mess yet from all the fighting. Kimball was able to get everyone sorta gathered in one of the other abandoned cities and has guards and such up around the remaining temples."

"So everyone is still getting along?" Carolina asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. Oh! How's your daughter?"

"Ally is great. She's having an absolute blast," Carolina smiled.

"That is excellent!"

They continued to chat and catch up the rest of the way back. Once they arrived back, everyone else was just sitting down to start eating. They greeted Grey enthusiastically before Carolina made further introductions of Kai, Junior and York's parents.

"Grif, you're not eating," Simmons commented. "That's unusual for you."

"Yea, really. Normally we're fighting you off a second course by now," Tucker chuckled.

"If she's here, then that means Kimball sent her to fetch us," Grif huffed. "Which means this vacation is over and I'm going to be forced back to work."

"Grif, we've been here almost a week," Wash replied. "How long do you think vacations normally last?"

"I don't know, longer than that? A month or two?"

"Captain Grif isn't wrong in any case," Grey commented.

"Kimball wants us back?" Wash asked turning to look at her.

"Well, she's requesting it," Grey answered. "The UNSC is arriving in a couple of days with supplies and more troops. She has to meet with them upon arrival and requests that you and Agent Carolina be there with her to back her up."

"Have they mentioned what they're going to do with the planet?" Carolina asked.

"Now that they've been reminded about it, they want to try re-inhabiting it and taking it back, sending in more science teams to check out the alien artifacts, along with a few alien ambassadors of course."

"Doesn't sound too bad," York commented.

"Kimball's worried they're going to push us all out of the way," Grey continued. "She wants to make sure we all have a say in what happens with our home and she's not a hundred percent certain the officials from the UNSC that are coming to talk with her about it will have the current inhabitants' best interest at heart. Kimball, as well as the rest of us, would feel a whole lot better about it if you all were there to back her up when she goes to argue our case. Chorus has been our home for years and even with all the fighting nonsense, it's still our home and we want a say in what happens to it." They were all quiet around the table. "I know it's not your home and you only sorta got thrown into it, but I can't help but agree with General Kimball on this."

"Weren't we already planning on going back?" Simmons asked.

"There was talk of Wash and I going back," Carolina nodded. "I wasn't entirely sure if you all wanted to or not. You do have your own home to get too."

"Well if there's going to be aliens included in this, then you definitely need me and Junior," Tucker replied. "We are ambassadors after all."

"Bad ones…" Grif mumbled under his breath to Ally who giggled.

"What about everyone else?" Carolina asked looking at the reds. She knew Caboose wouldn't really care one way or the other as long as he was with his friends.

"Like Simmons said," Sarge piped up, "Pretty sure we were planning on going back anyway. Ain't there a saying about home being wherever you want it?"

"Since when are you sentimental, Sarge?" Grif chuckled.

"I'd say it's safe to assume we'll all be coming back with you," Wash chuckled as Sarge cursed at Grif under his breath.

"Excellent!" Grey clapped her hands together excitedly.

"When does she needs us back by?" Carolina asked.

"Um I think you can spend a day or two here yet. There's more she can catch you up on once we get back," Grey answered. "Nothing too dire. We are currently establishing base in one of the other cities that was abandoned. It's not too bad a place really. Bit more spacious than Armonia was, not everything is on top of each other. The hope is that if we're not all crammed together like sardines, that there hopefully won't be fighting again amongst the Feds and News. Others have also looked in to establishing living spaces in the other abandoned towns and there's definitely guards on the temples just in case. The hope there is to have a firm grasp on as much as possible before the UNSC tries to intervene, to show that we can handle things without too much interference."

"Especially at crash site Alpha with that tractor beam?" Carolina asked.

"Oh yes. The plan for that is to deactivate it as soon as possible, but I'm going to need Tucker's sword in order to do so," Grey sighed.

"I can lend a hand too if need be," Emma offered.

"I would love that! The more the merrier," Grey squealed. "Then I can pick your brain on the way there!"

"Pops, it'd be right up your alley too if you'd want to hitch along with them," York chuckled. "Grey is a bit of a science genius while Emma's got the computer smarts down."

"Sounds like a lovely field trip," George agreed.

"Pops worked in the science field back on Earth. Was a professor at one of the local schools," York explained to Grey.

"Oh that is awesome! Science field trip!"

"Can I go with?" Ally asked looking at York and Carolina.

"We'll see," Carolina smiled. "There might be more fun things to do back in the city when we get there."

"Yea, like picking out a house and decorating," York suggested.

"That sounds fun too, but not as much as sciencey stuff," Ally giggled.

"Like I said, we'll see," Carolina repeated.

"But Aunty Emma will be going," Ally started, a whine in her voice.

"Ally, don't start."

"Fine," Ally huffed and continued to pick at her food.

"Hey Ally," Emma glanced at her. Ally looked up at her, "I'd check the attitude real quick and not give your parents a hard time. Know what's coming up?" Ally nodded, her eyes widening. "And look at all the family member you get to invite this year. So best behavior is your best course of action from hence forward is it not?"

"Ok, I'll be good," Ally replied. Carolina looked at Emma who mouthed birthday at her.

"How about you start thinking about what you want to do our last full day here?" Carolina suggested.

"I can do that," Ally nodded.

* * *

"So mum is making phone calls in the morning to have their things start getting settled up back on Earth," York said as he walked outside to sit with Carolina after putting Ally to bed. She was sitting on one of the lounge chairs while North and Emma took up the other. They could hear Wash inside the other house yelling at Tucker about something. The sound was too muffled to make out what though. Kai had convinced Grey to go out to the club with her as well as Doc and Donut this time around. Grif, Simmons, and Sarge appeared to be locked in another round of cards outside while Caboose sat nearby.

"What are they going to do about getting their things to them?" Carolina asked.

"I'm sure mum has her ways," York shrugged. "Couse I'm sure once the supply ships start coming regularly to the planet, they will have no problem what so ever getting their things."

"That's good," Carolina nodded. "I think I'm going to put in a request for Kai to get stationed out there as well."

"Sure Grif would love that," Emma chuckled.

"I'm sure he would," Carolina smirked. "Whether he says it or not, he cares about his sister and it's important to have family close. Same with Junior. I'm glad they're thinking about including the aliens in on this as well and as long as Grey can keep up with everything, she'd have no problem dealing with that part of it."

"Sounds like you have a lot worked out in that head of yours," York commented as he sat down on the edge of her chair.

"Well, if Grey wants Wash and I as back up, I'm going to need some form of working idea that the UNSC will agree with," Carolina sighed. "Course, I'm just going off what Grey told us. I'll be able to form a better plan when I get with Kimball on it."

"And already she's back in work mode," York huffed.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "I think I relaxed plenty thank you very much."

"You did," York agreed. "I just wish you wouldn't be so ready to jump right back in the frying pan the second you think there's work that needs to be done."

"York, this is Carolina you're talking to," North chuckled. "You realize this right?"

"Course I do," York grumbled. "I was just hoping she'd stay in vacation mode until we're on the ship to head back. We have a whole other day here yet, let's just enjoy it and not think about what we're going to be walking back into."

"And look on the bright side," Emma added, "There's no fighting this time around."

"Exactly. Just re-establishing and re-evaluating which can certainly wait until the ride back," York pointed out. "How about we change the subject? What's this you hinted to Ally about now?"

"Oh," Emma sat up a bit. "Her birthday's coming up."

"Already?"

"York, it's not like we picked her up just as she was turning eight," Carolina chuckled.

"I just thought you would've mentioned it to me."

"It's not like I knew the date," Carolina sighed. "I didn't have any clue of time inside where they had me. Not until I was out and even then, it's not like I could remember that I had given birth, let alone when."

"Ok, ok," he patted her knee. "Don't get hostile about it. I was just teasing." She rolled her eyes. "So nine…and it's her first birthday with us. That means it's going to have to be a big one."

"Just as long as you make it clear to her that not every birthday she has from here on out will be as big," Emma pointed out.

"Of course it will be," York grinned making her roll her eyes. "And I have a pretty good idea what to get her."

"Oh yea?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yea," York nodded. "Will need a bit of help from North and some time to sneak away tomorrow."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "You going to share?"

"Nope," York smirked at her.

"You will tell me though, correct?"

"At some point."

"It better not be something-"

"Don't worry, C," North chuckled. "I'll veto any craziness he comes up with that I know will get you mad."

"I'm glad you all have such faith in me as a father that you think I'd do something that would need vetoing," York grumbled.

"We just know you a little too well," Carolina chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Might be wrapping this segment up...actually probably definitely within the next chapter, maybe two if I can squeak it out, but most likely just the one cuz I'm sick and my brain is like onward with the next arc! So yea, heads up there! But the next segment should be really fun as well, bit more action-y than this one, so yea...I'm gonna stop rambling now...stupid sick brain...


	12. Chapter 12

"Now enough with the thinking face," Wash chuckled as he leaned against the ship's railing next to where Carolina had been. "You're going to make York mad if he catches it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carolina smirked.

"Yes you do and you know he's going to get mad if you don't go down and enjoy yourself."

"I'm enjoying myself perfectly fine up here," Carolina replied. She gestured out at the open water, "Look at that view. It's relaxing and peaceful."

"Whatever you say boss," Wash nodded. They leaned against the railing in silence for a while, both enjoying the salty air as the boat made its way through the rise and falls of the water.

She sighed, "Do I really have the thinking face on?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry."

"Not me you should apologize to," Wash chuckled. "And pretty sure I'm the only one who actually noticed anyway because I'm pretty sure we're thinking about the same thing."

"Chorus?" Wash nodded. "Yea. I just…I really hope the UNSC doesn't try to push them over. Kimball and the rest of the people fought like hell to have control of their own home for so long, it would be a shame not to let them have a chance at running it."

"I agree. So what are you thinking exactly?"

"Who says I'm thinking anything?"

"Come on boss, I've known you for how many years and worked with you for how many of those years. You got something up your sleeve. Now are you going to share it with me or not?"

Carolina chewed on the inside of her cheek for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and turning to put her back up against the rail to cross her arms across her chest. "Emma gave me a few ideas before on what we could do afterwards. She gets that I like being useful."

"What did she suggest?"

"Originally? Starting up the Project again."

"But-"

"Hold up. I'm not going to. At least, not exactly," Carolina continued. "I'm thinking there's enough of us left now from the remnants of it that we can at least share our experience and skills with the people of Chorus. Give them more tools to run things without outside influence."

"Ok," Wash nodded. "I'm sort of liking how this is sounding."

"Figured you might, which is good cuz I will definitely be needing your help," Carolina smirked.

"Count me in for whatever," Wash chuckled. "Course I'd love to hear more first."

"I'm thinking a task force, one composed of the soldiers of Chorus that Kimball recommends would be best for it," Carolina went on. "They're going to need to be able to show the UNSC that they can take care of things on their own. The people who have lived there know what it's like and know what's needed to keep the peace now they have it. The soldiers that the UNSC are going to bring on to the planet won't. They might try and start conflict or do something to make the original inhabitants mad."

"So you're thinking like a peace-keeping police type force?"

"Sorta," Carolina shrugged. "Still have to see what Kimball thinks. I want the guys' lieutenants included in on it. They all have special skills that need to be worked on and rounded and we can help them there. They'll be our first set of recruits."

"We're going to need a space big enough for it," Wash commented.

"I'm sure there will be a space we can claim and mold to our own," Carolina replied.

"True. I think it sounds like a great idea."

"Yea?"

"Definitely. Between your martial arts skills, North sharpshooting, Emma's computer genius, York's infiltration and technical know how," Wash chuckled, "Sounds like we could get a pretty good training program going."

"Don't forget your skills as well," Carolina nudged him with her elbow.

"Or the guys," Wash added.

"Or the guys," Carolina nodded. "I don't know how well they'd do on the whole teaching front, but I'm sure we can work with it."

"Oh definitely."

"Momma! You're missing it!"

"Better go," Carolina sighed pushing off the railing and walking down the steps. Wash stayed where he was thinking over what Carolina had suggested. It sounded like a solid idea and one that could hopefully keep everyone happy.

* * *

"You sure this is going to be a smart idea? You're going to have to hide it for at least a month," North pointed out as York as he grabbed things off the shelf at the store they were at.

"Hey, it might take me that long to get it set up," York chuckled. "And yea I think it's a smart idea. Ally absolutely loves watching those fish and I talked to the guy already. As long as I follow the directions step by step, we should have no problems what so ever starting up a tank ourselves."

"Yea and how the hell are you going to get the fish once we're not here anymore?" North sighed trying to point out the flaws in his friend's plan.

"Like I said, I talked to the guy already. They do off-planet shipping and it works pretty great. Hasn't had any problems with it," York shrugged.

"None that he's heard of," North rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first," York winked at him.

"Oh yea, that's it. Hit the nail on the head my friend."

"Besides, I figured there's that nice storage area on your ship we can hide it out in until we get everything settled and then moved into whatever place we end up in," York shrugged. "It's going to be great."

"That tank is huge."

"Well yea, it has to be," York stammered turning his back to look at the list the guy had written down for him to check that he had everything they would need.

"York, I'm pretty sure there are smaller ones you can choose from. She doesn't need a whole miniature ocean in your living room."

"Sure she does," York argued.

"Carolina is not going to want a miniature ocean in your living room."

"Sure she will."

"York. Think about it logically. I know you can do that. We're going to have to custom build this thing by the time you're done with it and I'm sorry, but I'm not all that great at aquarium crafting."

"I just want her to be able to add whatever fish she likes to it after she gets it initially," York huffed.

"Which she can still do with a smaller more manageable tank," North chuckled. York let his shoulders drop a little. "Look, I'm not trying to crush your idea. It's an awesome idea and Ally is going to go ballistic over having her own little fish tank with pretty fish to take care of. But keep in mind, she's eight, going on nine. If you want her taking care of it, you're going to need to give her something that she's going to be able to manage on her own."

York sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "Yea guess you're right. What do you think, a hundred gallon?"

"No, York. I think half that would be perfect," North chuckled. "We'll keep the excess in case you need it in the future, but I think a fifty gallon in the living room would be the perfect size for her. It's still big enough, but more manageable."

"Fine," York relented. "But that means she won't be able to get a shark if she wants to."

"Why the hell would you let her get a shark?" North chuckled.

"It's better than a pony. Don't most girls her age want ponies or unicorns?"

"In what book is a shark better than a pony?"

"I don't know, man," York rolled his eye. "But what if the day comes and she wants a shark?"

"Then you tell her to become a marine biologist and study them," North pointed out. "Carolina is not going to let her have a shark and it's just stupid to let her have a shark. Small, pretty fish are perfect and she'll have plenty of fun with them. You want something with teeth, look into things with fur."

"What about if she wants a lizard or something? They have teeth but no fur," York pointed out.

"I'm going to leave the rest of the responsible pet owner discussion to Carolina," North grumbled rolling his eyes. "Let's just worry about this stupid tank of yours. What else do you need or do you have everything?"

"I think we're good."

"Alright, let's get this stuff checked out and get it stored up on the ship," North started pushing the cart towards the register. "Are you picking any fish out now or are you waiting until its closer to her birthday and everything is set up?"

"Good question," York paused to think. "Let's talk to the guy when we get up there."

North followed him up through the aisle, pausing anytime York found something he wanted to check out. After arranging for everything to be dropped off at their ship before the end of the day, the two set off to let Lopez know what was going on so the robot wouldn't be surprised about packages being dropped off.

"The one good thing about this present is the fact it's going to be like a living science experiment," York rambled on. "You see, you got to have the right salinity level and bacteria level and pH level. Basically all sorts of levels and microorganisms to keep the environment and fish alive so she's going to learn a shit ton of stuff from doing this."

"That's great," North chuckled.

"Yea. And then pops will be able to help out too cuz of the sciencey stuff going on," York sighed. "See, so it's going to not just be a fun thing, but a learning thing. Carolina can't complain too much about it."

"I don't see her complaining now that you downsized the tank," North chuckled. "You're a good dad, you know that?"

"Still getting the hang of it," York shrugged.

"Yea, but I'd say you did it with flying colors."

"Thanks man," York smiled. "You and Emma gonna do the whole parent thing?"

"There's a few conditions she has that have to be met, but yea, hopefully," North nodded. "How about you two? You going to try again?"

"Heh," York scoffed, "You see Carolina slowing down any to pop out another one?" North shrugged. "As much as I would love to, that right there will be the deciding factor. So therefore, I'm spoiling the hell out of the one I do have just in case. Especially since I missed the first eight years of it. Ooo, in fact! One fish for every birthday I've missed!"

"You are insane," North chuckled at his friend.

"I see you confusing insanity with brilliance again."

"Whatever man."

* * *

"I take it you got Ally's birthday present all squared away?" Carolina asked as she crawled into bed next to York.

"Of course," he chuckled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in.

"You going to tell me what it is yet?"

"I suppose I could," York smirked.

"It's nothing horrible is it?"

"Course not. I mean, North was with me so you know I didn't go too overboard," York chuckled.

"I'm sure you tried."

"Would you expect anything less?"

"Not from you," she chuckled. "So are you going to tell me?"

"You mean you don't want to be as surprised as Ally is when she sees it?"

"You know I have ways of making you talk," Carolina grinned tracing her fingers down his chest.

"I am well aware of this fact. You've used it on several occasions though I also remember it back firing on you greatly at one point," York pointed out.

"That's because I was being pigheaded and stubborn."

"You? Never," York smirked. She grabbed a chunk of flesh and pinched. "Hey now, that hurt. Now do you want to know or not?" Carolina huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "It's just a fish tank."

"A fish tank?"

"Yes. Her favorite part of this whole thing has been watching those fish by the reef in the restaurant. So I figure why not take a piece of it with us…well not an actual piece, but the idea of it and let her have her own little eco-system type thing to take care of. See, not that bad."

"Definitely not," Carolina nodded. She kissed his cheek, "And it's really sweet. She'll love it."

"And you'll be happy to know, North talked me down…I wanted to get this huge set up but he figured you probably wouldn't want our own private ocean taking up our living room."

"Thank God for North," Carolina chuckled.

"Now since we're sharing," York shifted a bit underneath her, "What were you and Washy talking about this morning?"

"Just discussing some things."

"What kind of things? Come on, Lina. Don't start shutting me out now."

"I'm not shutting you out," Carolina replied rolling her eyes. "I'm still working on the idea. There's a lot of things that need to get ironed out and I want Kimball's take on it before I let you and everyone else know about it."

"Well I think I'm a little higher up on that ladder than everyone else." She huffed. "If you can bounce it off of Wash, you most certainly can bounce it off of me. We're together in whatever we do from the moment you stepped into that club all those years ago. Sure we've hit some bumps, but that hasn't stopped us. So come on, lay it on me."

"I'm thinking of Wash and I starting a training program with the people of Chorus so that they can get some sort of specialized unit going to show the UNSC that they can manage themselves without other forces coming in and trying to take over," she rattled off. "We would need you, and Emma and North, and the rest of the guys to help run it if we can get approval from Kimball to do it."

York thought it over for a little before he shrugged, "Not bad. Sounds like a really good idea to me."

"Think Kimball would go for it?"

"I think she would be stupid not to," York answered. "I know you and Wash and the rest have really grown to care about the people of that planet and this will give them their best fight against the UNSC trying to pull them out. It sounds perfectly capable to me and I would love to be a part of it."

"I was hoping you would," Carolina chuckled resting her chin on his chest.

"Like I said, we're in it together," York smirked leaning his head forehead to kiss her forehead. "Better or worse and whatever hell else that guy at the chapel said."

"You really know how to talk a girls pants off, don't you," Carolina shook her head.

"Why, is it working?" he moved his head to check. "Yours are still on. I must have to up my charm and romance skills."

She reached up and grabbed his face, kissing him into silence. "You really need to work on the shutting your mouth while you're ahead skill."

"But where's all the fun in that?"

"You would know already if you would just stop talking."

"But you know how much I love hearing myself talk. Not as much as I love you of course."

"Of course," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Love you, Lina."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow/Friday depending how much I can manage to get written today the next arc will probably start. If work stays as it is and I can get the stuff I need to get together for bowling tonight ready, shouldn't be a problem, but we'll see. I'll at least update on what the next title's gonna be (most likely something with Promise at the front cuz i'm lazy lol) The birthday will take place in the next arc for those excited about it lol. Thanks for reading, you all are awesome and i love each and every one of you! 3

A/N: Attention attention, next arc is up and started as promised! Title of next arc is "Protect" cuz why not change it up a bit ^_^


End file.
